Twisted Realities
by Twilight-Crystal
Summary: [YYHxIY] Twilight and Crystal fall into the anime world, and soon find they're putting their own world (and themselves) in danger by simply being there. When Kagome is kidnapped, they're forced to find her with the help of the Reikai Tantei and Inu-Yasha.
1. In Which We Take a Great Deal of Falls

Spell: This is my latest fanfiction. It's kinda stupid, but Crystal and I wanted to write about it. You see, one day we were kinda bored and hyper, and feeling very rabid fangirl-ish. So we were yelling "yay" and the names of our favorite male characters from animes and mangas. We had fun, and kept doing it. Crystal represents my friend, and Twilight is me. As a note, we are not ditzes. We just like writing that we are. Also, I would to point out that this is not going to be a thing where we go and do blablabla and then all the guys fall in love with us and fight over us and...yeah. Okay?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am afraid I have to say I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However, if I did, I would be most happy that I could draw good anime. I am cursed with the ability to draw decent faces but stink at drawing folds in clothing and the human figure. Really, if I think about it, my faces and hair aren't really all that either.  
  
---  
  
"YAY!" Crystal and Twilight yelled happily, standing in the middle of the field. Not too far away, a few people were looking at them strangely. Omar, a boy in Twilight's class, looked as if he was about to come up and ask both of them what they were yelling about. He was soon answered.  
  
"BISHIES! YAY!" The two girls screamed again, jumping in the air and throwing their hands up. Now it was more likely that the boy would ask what a bishie was.  
  
"What does bishie mean?"  
  
Twilight and Crystal looked at each other uneasily. They knew what it meant, of course, but they weren't quite sure they should tell Omar that they were yelling about "cute boys." Of course, they were talking about anime characters. It was their third meeting of their bishie lover's club. Crystal took the liberty of answering. "A bishie is a bishie," the blonde girl said. She and Twilight jumped up and down screaming again. Omar shook his head and walked off to find someone sane.  
  
"Hmmmmm..." Twilight's brow was creased in concentration. As an avid fangirl of many, she didn't stay without an answer long. Her eyes lit up. "Kurama is a bishie!"  
  
"YAY!" The girls yelled. Twilight was the hyper one; Crystal was hyper too sometimes, but she was slightly more sarcastic, and much more short- tempered. Twilight also sometimes had a slightly macabre and/or disgusting sense of humor, and at other times seemed extremely pure and naive. The girl had long dark brown hair, and almost black eyes, not quite slim, and five foot two inches. Crystal was a blonde, with shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She was a little shorter than her brunette friend, at four foot ten.  
  
"Inu-Yasha is a bishie," Crystal said, naming one of her personal favorites. Twilight frowned. Though she was a fangirl of the dog demon, she was a little put out.  
  
"He's not Yu Yu Hakusho, though," Twilight said unhappily. She wanted to review the rest of Yu Yu Hakusho's many bishies. "We have to finish it. Then we can go on to Alice 19th, Magic Knight Rayearth, and Inu-Yasha. Oh yeah, and Rurouni Kenshin."  
  
"Okay!" Crystal said, not in the least that they weren't going to continue with Inu-Yasha characters. "Hiei's a bishie too."  
  
"Hey!" Twilight said, insulted. "We agreed on this subject. Hiei is mostly my bishie!"  
  
"The key word is mostly," Crystal answered smugly. "Anyway, does it matter who says it?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Okay then," Crystal said as if the answer had been obvious. "One, two three..."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
This time many people stared at them, GT kids as well as non-GT. Of course, most of the GT kids knew Twilight and Crystal and knew they were crazy. Of course, you can't say that about the others.  
  
The girls promptly went on to name pretty much all of the bishies they could think of, including Kenshin, from Rurouni Kenshin, Sanosuke, also from Rurouni Kenshin, Inu-Yasha, from Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru, from Inu- Yasha, Miroku, from Inu-Yasha (the two didn't really mind that he was a pervert, after all, he's not bad-looking), Lantis, from Magic Knight Rayearth, Eagle Vision, from Magic Knight Rayearth, Geo, from Magic Knight Rayearth, Hiei, from Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama, from Yu Yu Hakusho, and last but not least, Jin, from Yu Yu Hakusho, who had been the girls' first object of affection. By the time they were done, there was at least a three yard space around them, and their voices were hoarse from all the yelling.  
  
The girls prepared themselves for one last scream when the whistle blew. Crystal looked disappointed, and so did Twilight. However, the brunette went into a fit of over-dramatic unhappiness.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD THEY?" This was accompanied by many loud, as well as fake, sniffs and sobs. Crystal face-faulted.  
  
---After school---  
  
"I'm so booored," Twilight complained, lounging fully stretched on her family room couch. Cradled in her arms was a black and white kitten, tussling with Twilight's hand. Twilight absentmindedly patted her cat's head, ignoring the animal's lunge toward her hand.  
  
Crystal, sitting on a large chair with a lot of pillows, nodded her agreement. Tearing her attention from Twilight's copy of the first volume of the Inu-Yasha manga, she focused her blue eyes on Twilight's cat.  
  
"Should you really let Bandit bite you like that?" she asked, naming her friend's pet, her tone slightly worried. Twilight looked at the cat vacantly.  
  
"She was biting me? I hadn't noticed..."  
  
Crystal sweat dropped, and went back to her book, muttering something that sounded like, "Stupid Omar, it is too possible to fall in love with a piece of paper," as Twilight picked up her copy of Yu Yu Hakusho's first book, a birthday present from Crystal, and began to read, juggling with difficulty her hands between Bandit and the manga. Suddenly the cat jumped out of her arms. Dropping her book and grabbing at the cat, she promptly fell off her seat face first onto the floor.  
  
"Itai. Kuso. Shimatta. Other fun words in Japanese that mean curse words or 'ow'." Twilight hoisted herself off the carpet, rubbing her nose. Crystal didn't even notice her brunette friend had fallen on the floor, despite the loud thump that accompanied the fall.  
  
"Damare. I'm trying to read."  
  
"Shut up? You shut up!"  
  
"I'm not the one cursing." Suddenly Crystal realized something, and stared at Twilight. Twilight stared back, a little daunted. "YOU cussed!"  
  
Twilight sat back on her couch and leaned back. "So?" she asked, calmly flipping through her book to find her page. Crystal continued to stare at her with wide eyes.  
  
"YOU CUSSED! YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CUSSED!"  
  
"DAMARE, CRYSTAL! I'M TRYING TO READ!" Twilight screamed, her voice drowning out Crystal's. Crystal rolled her eyes, but started devouring the book with her eyes again. Twilight pulled out a pair of earphones, and started listening to music as she read, tapping her fingers in time to the music. Unbeknownst to her, a certain mammal was crouching down in the shadows, ready to pounce...but that doesn't really matter, because Twilight's cat is a vicious hunter who would rather attack someone than sit on their lap any day.  
  
Suddenly Twilight looked up, stopped her music, and pulled off the headphones. "I want to go to the anime world. I wonder what it's like to be two dimensional."  
  
Crystal pondered this for a moment. "So would I. That would be really cool, especially since there would be Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru-"  
  
"SeSSHOmarUU," Twilight butted in, with her own little parody on the name.  
  
"Whatever. And Kurama and Hiei and...and...uuuuuuhh...I can't think of anyone else."  
  
"Well, we're not going to go anyway, so what's the point?" They both sighed gustily, and went back to the meager pleasure of looking at bishies on pieces of paper. Of course, Twilight benefited less, because Kurama and Hiei, her favorite bishies in Yu Yu Hakusho, weren't in the first book.  
  
Eventually the two girls got bored, and/or finished their book. Looking at each other, they spontaneously decided to go to the woods near Twilight's house. Walking up the hill, Twilight trying to do handsprings and failing, Crystal sweatdropping whenever she did, they went on their merry way talking about their favorite bishies.  
  
Finally they got to the woods. Tugging Crystal off the path, Twilight made her way to the creek. Rolling up her pant cuffs and taking off her shoes and socks, she waded into the water. Turning around to tell Crystal to come on, she was greeted by silence and an empty deer path.  
  
"Crystal? Crystal?? Come on, this isn't funny! Crystal?!?"  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
"Where am I?" Crystal asked an empty forest. Looking around for her friend, she didn't catch even a glimpse of Twilight's long brown hair. "Uh oh. Twilight? Can you hear me? " When she wasn't answered, she bit her lip nervously. Taking a deep breath, she yelled. "TWILIGHT! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, YELL!" Again no answer. Crystal looked around nervously and approached the edge of the clearing she was in. A sudden movement surprised her, and she fell backwards, scrambling back to the middle of the clearing. Grabbing a large stick, she held it in front of her, wishing she had taken karate or something. Or maybe fencing, like Twilight had for two years.  
  
"Stay back," she whispered nervously. A boy who looked to be about 14 walked in. Dressed in a yellow shirt with blue jeans and slicked back hair, he was oddly familiar. Crystal's eyes widened considerably. "Y-Yusuke?"  
  
---On the other side---  
  
Twilight pulled her shoes back on and examined the ground. "Maybe she fell down an invisible well," she grumbled to herself. Stepping onto a loose bit of soil, she tripped over a tree root and almost fell into the water. But instead of getting soaked as she expected, she instead kept falling. Opening her eyes, she saw a dark black surrounding her. Her cat, pulled by the leash, fell with her, holding onto her head. Twilight pondered what to do for a moment, surprisingly calm. Then she had an idea. She started to scream as loudly as she could.  
  
The darkness ended, and she fell on her butt onto hard ground. Groaning loudly, and a little more than she really needed to, she sat up slowly, looking around carefully. Never at a loss for words, she grinned cheerfully. "Well, it seems I've fallen into another dimension."  
  
Two boys approached her. One with long red hair, and a shorter boy, with gravity defying black hair and a white sunburst. The redhead looked curiously at her, while the black haired boy watched her with narrow eyes.  
  
Twilight cursed herself. In a large contrast to her personality with friends, who brightly introduced herself, when around strangers, she froze up and became very shy. Especially since she knew who these people were from a devotion to making it to the TV every Saturday night at 9:30.  
  
"Um...are you Hiei and Kurama?"  
  
---With Crystal---  
  
"So I tripped over a tree root and ended up here," Crystal finished. When she noticed Yusuke was staring at her as if she was crazy, she stared back. "What?"  
  
Yusuke looked at her almost sympathetically. "You just told me you were walking in the woods with a friend, you fell over a tree root, and ended up here?"  
  
Crystal nodded slowly, as if he couldn't get it. "Yeah. I did. You CAN understand English, can't you?"  
  
"You expect me to believe that? And what do you mean, English? You're speaking in fluent Japanese. With a decent accent," Yusuke said, all in the same breath. Then he noticed Crystal lying on the ground face up, staring at the sky with wide open eyes. "What is it now?"  
  
Crystal's eyes didn't move. "I can't speak fluent Japanese."  
  
"Yeah right! You're speaking it right now!"  
  
---With Twilight---  
  
"Interesting," the redhead who had introduced himself as Kurama said thoughtfully after Twilight's explanation, which had involved a physical reenactment of the story (including the fall. It didn't turn out so well, because Twilight had hit her head hard.) . His companion didn't say anything. Just stood there and – well, to be honest – stood. Twilight had gotten somewhat over her initial shyness, and hopped up.  
  
"Well, gotta go find Crystal!" The girl said, smiling, and began to hop off toward the forest, singing a strange song about "fried ham." Kurama watched after her with a nonplussed look on his face. Hiei, again, just stood. Kurama shook his head. "We better go follow her. She might get killed."  
  
"So?" Hiei asked. Apparently Twilight had surprisingly good ears for a human, because she turned around, fell down, and gasped loudly. Hiei and Kurama raised their eyebrows.  
  
"YOU TALKED! YOU TALKED!" Twilight looked like she was having a seizure. Kurama wondered whether he should administer a potion to her or something. "YOU SAID YOUR FIRST WORD! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"  
  
"Don't you mean the apocalypse?" Kurama asked, backing away from the girl.  
  
The girl looked like she was having ten seizures at once. "NO! YOU GOT SOMETHING WRONG! YOU'RE THE SMART ONE! YOU CAN'T GET SOMETHING WRONG!"  
  
Kurama sweat dropped. "Um...thanks?"  
  
The girl kept on screaming. "THIS CAN'T BE THIS CAN'T BE! ETC., ETC.! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! NOT THE APOCALYPSE." Suddenly she calmed down and looked quite scholarly. "The apocalypse is technically the chaos and destruction that ACCOMPANIES the end of the world." Then she fell back into hysterics. Finally Hiei, obviously annoyed at her incessant screaming, walked over and slapped the girl. Hard.  
  
"ITAI! ITAI, ITAI, ITAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" the girl screamed, rubbing her cheek.  
  
"For being like Kuwabaka."  
  
"AAAAAH! DIIIIIIIE!"  
  
The girl charged at Hiei, who used his super speed to dodge. But not before...  
  
Twilight blinked, stared at the content of her hands, and blinked again. "I got...his katana?"  
  
Hiei stared angrily at the girl, who was looking completely confused. Kurama looked a little more than confused. His eyes were completely round, and he was thinking of various possible ways how this was possible, and came up with the same answer. It wasn't possible.  
  
Hiei stalked over to Twilight. When he reached her, he grabbed his katana, considered slapping her, and decided it was a waste of his time. Having come to this decision, he walked off. Twilight shrugged, and started walking into the forest.  
  
"Watch out for demons!" Kurama called out, not knowing what else to say. The girl didn't turn around. He looked at her retreating back, then pivoted and watched Hiei head in a different direction. Well, Hiei didn't really need to be protected, and the weird girl probably did. He shrugged as well, and set off after Twilight.  
  
---With Crystal---  
  
"I tell you, this isn't English you're speaking!" Yusuke argued as he and Crystal walked along, looking for Twilight. "I can't speak English, and I can understand you. It's logic."  
  
"I can't speak Japanese!" Crystal yelled back. Yusuke rolled his eyes, and the two walked in a disgruntled silence. Yusuke was bored out of his wits. He had thought it might be interesting to help this girl. After all, how many times do you meet someone who claims to come from a different dimension? But all they were doing was walking along looking for her friend. Yusuke was mentally kicking himself, when he tripped over a stick, and had someone do it for him.  
  
"Why are you on the ground?" Crystal asked curiously, tapping Yusuke's side with the tip of her foot. The boy grimaced and got up.  
  
"I fell down, baka," he replied, dusting himself off and making sure his slicked back hair was still plastic-y. This fact confirmed, he took a step when he was almost surprised out of his wits.  
  
"No, I bet you went flying on a green penguin from Australia." Twilight emerged from the trees, shortly followed by Kurama. Crystal waved happily, and Yusuke realized this must be the friend she was talking about.  
  
"Hi, I'm Twilight Oracle. A.k.a. Ishkibibble. A.k.a. Queen of the Dust Particles. A.k.a. Hippie Girl with Flute. A.k.a. Cat. A.k.a. Dawn. A.k.a. Clair. You don't need to know my real last name. Call me Clair, Clair-y, or spell it with an 'e' at the end and you die." Suddenly Twilight looked curiously at Yusuke.  
  
"You're hair is shiiiny," she said, her eyes glowing. Everyone, except Crystal (she was used to this kind of thing), stepped back. Kurama was confused. How come she was so shy around him and Hiei, and not Yusuke? Suddenly the girl screamed. Yusuke jumped about two feet in the air.  
  
"IT BURNS MY EYES!" Twilight yelled, and ran off in some random direction. Which was kind of stupid, because Twilight didn't have good memory for direction, and she didn't have any idea where she was going.  
  
"Well," Kurama said, breaking the silence, "that girl is...odd."  
  
Crystal looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are you kidding? She's completely sane right now! Well, she can be more sarcastic and kind of mean, but that's a lot saner than she usually acts." The blonde shuddered. "You should see her when she's on a sugar high. Like that time right before our play. She was–"  
  
"I think I'll pass," Yusuke said as Kurama nodded his agreement. Crystal shrugged. It wasn't a very exciting story anyway. All Twilight had done was run around the cafeterthirteen times and told everyone to beware her. And juggled fake apples.  
  
---With Twilight---  
  
Twilight leaned over, huffing and puffing and holding her stomach. Unlike one of her friends, Emily, she definitely was not a runner. Looking up, she noticed something she hadn't seen before.  
  
"A shrine?" The brunette approached the temple slowly. It looked familiar...  
  
"Bye mom! Bye Grandpa! Oh, and bye Sota!" A teenage girl ran out of the shrine, running to another shrine, almost right next to an enormous tree. 'That's Kagome,' Twilight realized.  
  
"WHY DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?!" Crystal exploded, crashing through branches with absolutely no regard for nature. Yusuke and Kurama followed them, accompanied by Hiei. Apparently they had gone and fetched him. Twilight screamed and fell over backwards. Crystal, Yusuke, and Kurama looked at each other. Hiei climbed a tree, and didn't bother with looking at any of them; he considered it pretty much beneath him. (Ha! Beneath him! Get it? Beneath him...yeah...it's a pun.)  
  
"Did she...faint?" Yusuke asked slowly. Crystal shook her head. Bending over, she lifted Twilight's wrist and pressed her fingers against it.  
  
"No. Twilight doesn't faint. She has a steady pulse, so I think she's alive. It's more likely that she just went to sleep."  
  
"Sleep?"  
  
"Yes. It's her method of showing shock. Sometimes. Other times she tells you that you're a psycho and you deserved to be hanged, beaten to death, then burnt alive," Crystal said matter-of-factly as Twilight began to groan and sit up.  
  
"Just a question," Kurama said, "but why were you more shy around Hiei and me, and not shy around Yusuke?"  
  
Twilight blinked, then assumed a lofty expression as spectacles appeared on the bridge of her nose. "Due to the fact when I fell from the sky I landed first on my posterior and then leaned forward and fell on my face, I experienced a light concussion, which did not permanently affect my intellect. However, it did cause me to have a minor mood change, and a slight personality change. These effects had not begun to sink in when you and Hiei arrived, so I was subject to my normal shyness with strangers. There was also the fact that I am a semi-rabid fangirl. Unlike some fangirls, I would more likely blush and hide then glomp. For the moment, you may call me Ishkibibble."  
  
"Um...alright," said Kurama, who hadn't quite followed that. The girl's glasses disappeared, but the lofty expression remained. She looked quite intelligent and haughty. That look didn't really fit her. "Why Ishkibibble?"  
  
Twilight sighed. "I was nicknamed Ishkibibble by" – she flipped through a small notebook that appeared in her hands conveniently – "Anna Daikoff, at a camping trip with my girl scout troop. We were talking in ridiculously high voices, pretending to be mice. I said ishkibibble, and was thus named."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that you said your name was different."  
  
"True. However, I, meaning Twilight Oracle, have recently (meaning three seconds ago) have formed a habit of naming myself in different moods. Clair is for when I'm really hyper, Queen of the Dust Particles is when I'm haughty and/or sarcastic, Ishkibibble is my scholarly, intelligent mood, and Twilight domains over all other moods." With that, "Ishkibibble" spun around and ran off to the shrine.  
  
They all looked at each other, then followed. Finally catching up to her in the shrine, they saw her staring down a deep well with round eyes. It was a rather odd picture. She had stuck her head inside the well, so her long brown hair was cascading gracefully in front of her face, while...her face looked like a toddler in shock.  
  
"TWILIGHT, YOU MORON!" Crystal screamed, running up to her friend, grabbing her by the shoulders, and shaking her like mad. "WHY DO YOU KEEP RUNNING OF LIKE THAT? IT IS SO–" However, she didn't get to say anymore, because Twilight had straightened and pushed her down the well.  
  
"Check to see if there are any spiders," she called after her blonde friend as the girl toppled down the well, glaring at her so-called friend. Twilight turned to look at Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke. "What?" She asked, her face the picture of innocence.  
  
"YOU JUST PUSHED SOMEONE YOU SAID WAS YOUR FRIEND DOWN A WELL!"  
  
The girl blinked. "Yeah, so?"  
  
---With Crystal---  
  
"Grr..." Crystal growled, brushing herself off and standing up. "If I broke anything, I swear I'll sue!" Then, after some thought, she added, "Even if not, I'll still sue!" Looking up at the walls towering above her at least 20 feet high, only one thought came to mind. Certain death. "I CAN'T CLIMB ALL THAT!!!" Suddenly she realized something. "I can yell! After all, I'm almost as loud as Twilight, and that's something."  
  
"You really shouldn't talk to yourself. It's such an unhealthy habit." Twilight materialized in the well, dodging Crystal as the blonde tried to strangle, punch, kick, and karate chop the girl all at the same time, ignoring her lack of training in all of these subjects.  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei materialized. Hiei jumped out of the well instantly. Twilight tried to jump after him, but only reached about 2% of the height of his jump. To be honest, probably less. "Hey, where are you going?" Twilight cried after him desperately. "Come back!"  
  
"COME BACK HERE AND HELP ME!" the blonde yelled at the top of her lungs. Twilight glared at her. "What?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhh..." Twilight blinked. "I forgot." Everyone in the well fell over, sweat dropped, or did all of the above.  
  
---A teensy bit later...---  
  
"Do you carry bricks in your pockets?" Yusuke demanded of Twilight as he helped boost her up to the top of the well. The girl blinked at him; she seemed to do that a lot.  
  
"No. I carry bars of titanium from construction sites in my pockets." The girl's voice came from outside the well. Suddenly Yusuke heard an evil chuckle. It wasn't evil if you thought about it, just kind of like this: "hee heh hee." But then, if you thought about even more, it was evil. More like a concealed evil chuckle. After all, when laughing normally, people don't usually have a "heh" in the middle.  
  
"I'm sorry Crystal, I know you would have liked to do it, but too bad!" A large stream of water came crashing upon Yusuke's head. Yusuke shrieked, which was kind of odd. But let's not get into that. Anyway, the water came crashing down, bla, bla, bla, and fell on Yusuke, who instantly became sopping wet. Crystal was a little disgruntled too, because her sneakers were now slightly soggy.  
  
Crystal blinked at the now un-gelled Yusuke, and opened her mouth with an expression that seemed to say she was going to say something important. "You scream like a girl."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You know," Twilight said thoughtfully, "you do. You scream like me."  
  
By now Yusuke was fuming. The two girls could almost see smoke coming out of his ears when suddenly a bunch of dirt came flying down on him.  
  
"There. Are you dry now?"  
  
Yusuke opened his mouth to let loose a string of curses, but was cut off by the appearance of Kurama from the top of the well. "Hello Yusuke, Crystal. Why aren't you up here yet?"  
  
Yusuke pointed to Crystal, while Twilight gasped at the rudeness of pointing. "The onna no baka wouldn't get up, and I couldn't leave her here. She insists on being carried! I'm okay with pushing that other girl to the top, but not carrying!"  
  
At this, Crystal stuck out her tongue at the offending bishie, protesting, "I'm afraid of heights!"  
  
Kurama blinked. "Ah..." Yusuke gaped at him. "What? Do you expect me to do it?" Yusuke smiled. "No. Noo."  
  
---Two seconds later---  
  
Yusuke smiled both patronizingly and triumphantly at the disgruntled Kurama. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"  
  
Kurama's only answer was to roll his eyes and look away.  
  
---  
  
Spell: Well, what do you think? This is probably my best work yet on I worked so long and hard on it, with Crystal nagging at me every time we were both on AIM to work on it, and send it, bla, bla, bla.  
  
Crystal: (Hits her on the head with Spell's wok.)  
  
Spell: Hey! Give that back!  
  
Crystal: (Runs off.)  
  
Spell: Well, I've still got my giant paper fan and my giant scissors...wait! How am I going to make omelet without my wok?!? I don't care if they're normally for stir-fry! COME BACK HERE THOU RECREANT...PERSON! (Chases after her.)  
  
Crystal: (Bashing random people on the head.)  
  
Spell: (Stops for breath.) Well, bye y'all. Review and tell me your thoughts on my story. 


	2. In Which a Sword and a Staff Are Stolen

Spell: I must admit, I'm touched.  
  
Crystal: By what?  
  
Spell: (Melodramatic.) An angel!  
  
Crystal: ...  
  
Spell: No, by all the nice reviews. I feel so loved!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I have decided I own Yu Yu Hakusho. Therefore I do. And if you believe that, you need to get out of my dream world.  
  
---With the blonde and brunette---  
  
"Anyway, before SOMEONE pushed me down a well," Crystal said, glaring at Twilight, who at the moment was looking very innocent, pure, and sweet, "that place looked a lot like Kagome's house, from Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kurama asked, confused. Yusuke also sported a confused expression. Hiei didn't, because he's Hiei, and he doesn't show much expression. "I'm afraid I don't know who or what you're talking about."  
  
"Sure ya do," Ishkibibble said, grinning. "Oh. You can call me Twilight again. Anyway, Inu-Yasha is a dog hanyou with long white hair and kind of looks like Youko. 'Cept he's not a pervert. He has a love interest named Kagome, but doesn't want to admit it, so he acts all mean to her and calls her 'wench' and wants really badly to be a bad guy but isn't. And Kagome pretends she doesn't like him, but she does."  
  
Kurama blinked. "Okay." Then something struck him. "What do you mean, a pervert?"  
  
Twilight giggled. "Haven't you ever been on ? Even if Youko isn't really that much of a pervert on the show, he still is in a lot of fanfics. It's funny."  
  
Kurama blinked again. "Fanfiction...dot net?" He was confused. This was an odd occurrence. He was not often confused. Kurama decided he didn't really like Twilight. She was confusing.  
  
"Do you have something in your eye?" Twilight asked the kitsune, who had zoned out. As he looked surprised, she grinned, then pivoted and ran off, making plane noises. Bandit, who had laid low the entire time, jumped onto the girl's head and watched the others as her owner ran off.  
  
Crystal, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke watched in silence, slightly alarmed. They started to follow her, when suddenly they heard a loud yell. They all looked quickly at each other, and ran off in the general direction Twilight had gone. Yusuke powered up his spirit gun, Kurama grabbed his rose, and Crystal made sure she could jump behind either of them.  
  
Twilight was standing, backed up against a tree in yet another clearing. Across the clearing, a boy with white hair and a large, fang-like sword in front of a girl who looked about the same age with long black hair holding a bow and arrow glanced at the others as they arrived.  
  
"Great, more idiots," the boy with white hair grumbled. Crystal's eyes were widening. Kurama and Yusuke were worried. They didn't think eyes should be able to get so far open. Suddenly Crystal raced toward the boy and grabbed his dog ears, which nobody had really noticed before.  
  
"KAWAII!" she screamed, making the boy wince, especially because it was right next to his ears. "EARS! FLUFFY! YOU'RE INU-YASHA!" Then she turned and said less enthusiastically, "and you're Kagome. I'm Crystal."  
  
"How do you know our names?!" The girl, now identified as Kagome, said in shocked tones. "Are you a demon or something?"  
  
"No," Crystal said cheerfully. "I just know everything. I am...uh...the creator! I created you and your love interest who you won't admit is your love interest. And them," she added, jerking a thumb at Kurama, Twilight, Yusuke, and Hiei. Kurama looked a little confused, Yusuke looked annoyed, and Hiei still didn't have any expression. Twilight, however, looked murderous. She didn't appreciate her friend saying she had created her.  
  
"HAAAAAA!" Twilight ran toward Inu-Yasha and Crystal, thoroughly vexed. Lifting her hands up to hit Crystal on the head, she put almost all her strength in them. Except for one thing. She missed.  
  
"Ha! Haha! Missed me!"  
  
Twilight merely smirked. She put ALMOST all her force into her hands. Pulling her hands out from behind her back, she showed them her prize; the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"What the hell did you do, wench?!" Inu-Yasha yelled, shaking off Crystal easily and charging at Twilight. The girl, obviously scared, ducked his flying kick with difficulty and sprinted behind Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama, dropping the sword. Inu-Yasha started sprinting toward them, grabbing the sword on his way.  
  
"What the heck ARE you doing, girl?!" Yusuke yelled. "WE never asked to be involved in this! Why the heck did you have to go and grab his sword?! And how the heck did you succeed?!"  
  
"JUST WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, YUSUKE?!" Twilight retorted angrily from behind the angry fourteen-year-old. Yusuke had no time to respond as they all dodged an attack from the hanyou.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
"What the hell?!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he tried to dodge unsuccessfully. He did, however, manage to escape the brunt of the attack. Shaken, the dog demon stared at Yusuke. "What the heck are you? I can tell you're not a demon!"  
  
"Rose Whip!" The thorny whip extended as Kurama descended from his high jump. Inu-Yasha stared at him.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Inu-Yasha said, shaking his head. Kagome was still behind him, but she had fallen backwards.  
  
Twilight turned to Hiei. "Gah, you're the only one left. DEFEND ME, MUNCHKIN!"  
  
Hiei looked at her with disdain and some anger in his face. "Onna no baka..."  
  
"HAA!" Inu-Yasha yelled, charging Twilight, who uttered a short "Meep!" and jumped behind Hiei, which didn't work as she was about three inches taller than him. Hiei automatically drew his katana with ease and jumped. Twilight also dodged, leaping haphazardly away.  
  
Inu-Yasha landed, golden eyes narrowed as he looked around. Suddenly a black form flashed before his eyes. A moment later he felt cold metal crash against the side of his head; not slicing, only knocking him down. The dog demon fell over sideways, unconscious. Kagome cried out, and Hiei did the same to her.  
  
"Good God, Hiei," Crystal said, breaking the silence that had encompassed them. "What that really necessary? You really need to get over this...obsession."  
  
Hiei scoffed, unconcerned by Crystal's evaluation. "I don't know what you're talking about, baka."  
  
Crystal shook her head sympathetically. "Denial...that's the first sign."  
  
---  
  
"There," Crystal said smugly as she finished wrapping a makeshift bandage over the unconscious Inu-Yasha's wound. Twilight, with the help of her cat, was trying to wake up Kagome. As she failed repeatedly, she gave up and merely lounged around, watching all of the people present.  
  
"Hello," said a certain toddler, appearing out of absolutely nowhere. He looked around critically and wrinkled his nose. He didn't notice the surprised expressions on Crystal and Twilight's faces. "I'm Koenma, if you didn't know." He looked at the two girls. "You must be Twilight and Crystal. I have a few things to say. Sit down."  
  
"You girls fell into our world by falling over a tree root, correct?" The girls nodded, and he continued. "Well, there are some problems about that. It has something to do with your DNA. You see, you come from what you call the 'real world,' and to you, it's true. However, in your DNA there is a small substance that ascertains you are from this world, and this is what allows you to move freely in that world, and will eventually help you get back. The only glitch is: DNA can be taken from you, and there are demons that would do that to get to your world. They can do that. All they have to do is catch you, and capture some DNA. It wouldn't take more than a single hair.  
  
"Then there is the subject of how you got HERE in the first place. I have narrowed down the possibilities, and found the most likely. In your world, I presume we are a TV show, and a manga, as well as in many other worlds. Well, I have assumed that from watching, reading, and enjoying these shows so much and so often, a small imprint of the 'anime' world pressed itself into that substance in your DNA.  
  
"That, paired with the proper time, place, and situation could get you almost anywhere. For instance, when Crystal fell over that root, she was thinking about anime. Actually, Yusuke in particular. She was thinking about his...uh...hair style, and about how stupid it was." At this moment, Yusuke glared at the blonde girl. "After turning around, and realizing Crystal wasn't there, Twilight thought about finding her friend. But this thought was undermined by a thought about how much she hates yaoi fanfictions pairing Hiei and Kurama." The two mentioned looked abashed. "Though she fell into the same world, she didn't fall into the exact same place. Instead, she fell into the immediate vicinity of Hiei and Kurama. As for falling into THIS world, well, it was just a matter of going down the well."  
  
Pretty much everyone in the immediate vicinity was staring at Crystal and Twilight, who were staring back. Well, Crystal was, anyway. Twilight was dreaming of all the things she could do with her newly discovered talent.  
  
Suddenly, Yusuke looked concerned. "My cookie senses are tingling." Twilight tackled him in a flying leap.  
  
"COOKIES! COOKIES! I WANT COOKIES! I WANT SUGARY PRODUCTS THAT WILL DO NO GOOD FOR ME EXCEPT MAKE ME HYPER, LOWER MY METABOLISM AND SEND ME TO AN EARLY GRAVE!"  
  
Yusuke pried the girl off him. "Good Kami-sama, no one can take a joke the right way these days. I meant I sensed a demon. Whoever it is, they're really powerful."  
  
Everyone hustled over to the well and jumped in. Crystal followed after a moment, dragging Inu-Yasha.  
  
It was pretty uncomfortable in the well once everyone had arrived, especially since there were six people in there. Then Twilight realized something.  
  
"Crystal, you supreme baka, you left Kagome behind!"  
  
"How am I supposed to bring both of them?!"  
  
"Fine! I'll go get her myself!" And Twilight hopped back in the well to fetch Kagome. Except when she got there, she realized she had a problem. She couldn't get out of the well. Walking around in a circle, banging her head against the wall, and wishing she had a cookie to eat, she was pulled out of thought by her cat, who she had forgotten was sitting on her head. The animal meowed at her loudly. She jumped, then jumped again when she heard a voice. And not the one of the nice ones she heard in her head.  
  
"Show yourself."  
  
Silence.  
  
A sigh, then a restive tapping of claws against the wood of the dry well. "Do not be a fool, mortal. At the very least, not as much as your race can be."  
  
"I'm not mortal." The voice came in an odd sing-song tone. The sound of tapping became louder.  
  
"Milord, methinks the lass is not planning on letting her self be known."  
  
"Don't bother me Jaken. Not with things I already know." The voice was cold and expressionless. Twilight shivered despite her childish parade. "Answer me, mortal. My claws are not patient."  
  
"I'm not mortal..."  
  
"You are indeed a fool, ningen. I should not need to bother with impertinent dolts. Why need Sesshomaru kill no more than a dust particle? Jaken, I desire you to kill her."  
  
"Yes, milord." A small whoosh sounded from outside the well. From the information the girl had gathered, this was most likely the Staff of Heads. Jaken's toad-like head appeared at the top of the well. "Well, aren't you an odd one to not be mortal."  
  
"I'M A GREEN PENGUIN FROM AUSTRALIA!" Twilight yelled as she vehemently jumped up, wishing for the ability to jump as high as anime characters. It didn't work, so she started clawing into the wall and climbing. It worked for the most part. She reached the top, panting heavily, and was confronted by Jaken. She gripped the Staff of Heads tightly, balancing precariously on the tip of the well. Behind the expressionless Sesshomaru and the bewildered Jaken, she glimpsed at the still unconscious Kagome. Looking around desperately, she jumped over Jaken.  
  
"Aaargh!" Jaken grabbed Twilight's ankles as she was about to charge to Kagome. The girl fell face forward on the ground, giving herself a nosebleed. For one precious moment, she let go of the staff to slow the bleeding. Jaken was on it in a moment, like a terrier to its favorite toy. It became a desperate game of tug-o-war, Jaken determined if only not to be punished by Sesshomaru, Twilight as a matter of possible death for herself and Kagome. Behind them Sesshomaru watched, only a small glint of what seemed to be amusement in his cold eyes.  
  
"WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO LONG, GIRL?! SOME OF US HAVE LIVES TO GET BACK TO, UNLIKE YOU!" came a familiar voice from the well.  
  
All the action-y adventure mood of the moment immediately disappeared. It went poof and vanished into thin air, leaving a cloud of dust. Yusuke climbed out of the well, scowling fiercely. Enough to rival Hiei, almost. Twilight, being the odd person that she is, forgot instantly about keeping the Staff of Heads.  
  
"Hi, Yusuke!" she said cheerily in an almost perfect replica of Botan, and waved. Jaken, who had been hanging on, fell off as she energetically shook it. It was almost as if she was purposely trying to shake him off. Which she probably would have done, if she had enough common sense. Sesshomaru was momentarily surprised (which he would not have been if the author hadn't started to get bored. We'll say he was distracted by Yusuke. Maybe he sensed that Yusuke was incredibly powerful.) Either taking advantage of this, or merely having a sudden impulse Twilight ran past him quickly, reaching Kagome, grabbing her shoulders and trying to drag her back.  
  
"Jaken, retrieve the Staff of Heads." Sesshomaru's voice rang cold and clear. The toady moaned a little and turned over. Sesshomaru's golden eyes flashed in annoyance. But Twilight had reached the well, surprisingly quickly, and was trying to get Kagome in it.  
  
"WATCH OUT BELOW!" Kagome went crashing down the well.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"  
  
"Kagome, of course. Don't be silly."  
  
"Oh, of course. I really appreciate having a teen girl dropped on me. Thanks SO much, Twilight."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
---With Inu-Yasha---  
  
Inu-Yasha groaned as his eyes slowly opened. His head hurt. A lot.  
  
"About time! You've been out for about an hour now."  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha moaned, still half asleep. "Who are you? Where's Kagome?"  
  
"I already told you. I'm Crystal. And as for Kagome...she's...well...places. I don't really know." She blinked at him, concerned. "You look like you're in pain."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Gee, how'd you guess?" he said sarcastically. Crystal picked up his sarcasm. For once.  
  
"Take these with a glass of water," Crystal said, handing him two round pills. When he looked at them curiously, she explained. "They're pain killers. They...kill pain."  
  
He glared at her skeptically. "I don't need your help, wench."  
  
Crystal went blank for a minute, then forced a smile. She stood up, "accidentally" kicking his sore spot, at which he yelped. "Alright then. Have fun taking care of your own wounds!" She slammed the door behind her, then proceeded to see if they're was anything to eat. Bandaging, irritating, and kicking hanyous was hungry work.  
  
---The brunette who is gifted with dumb luck---  
  
"Here we are," Twilight said cheerfully as Yusuke lowered Kagome onto a mat. Ignoring the fact that Kagome was unconscious, and couldn't hear her.  
  
Yusuke glared balefully at Twilight. "Will your supremeness let me go now?" he asked in a mock respectful tone. But Twilight was not particularly perceptive right now, and merely nodded, and went on looking for ice.  
  
---  
  
Spell: Well, that's it for today.  
  
Crystal: (Rolls eyes.) Write more.  
  
Spell: Nope!  
  
Crystal: (Evil eyes.)  
  
Spell: 0.0;; (Shakes head quickly.) Anyway, Crystal and I have been  
  
debating and would like to ask you readers something.  
  
Crystal: Get on with it already.  
  
Spell: Yes, as I was saying, we wanted to know if you peoples wanted pairings.  
  
Crystal: Yay! Pair me with Inu-chan! n.n  
  
Twilight: AHEM! Anyway, just as a note, it has to be OC/bishie, Kagome/Inu-Yasha, or Yusuke/Keiko pairing, as Keiko, Kagome, Crystal and I will be the only female, well, MAIN female characters. (Lofty expression.) We're very important.  
  
Crystal: Yes, we are VERY special indeed.  
  
Spell: All in our own ways.  
  
Crystal: (Hits Spell.)  
  
Spell: GACK! THAT HURT! Anyway, just tell me in a review whether you think we should have pairings or not. If you do, next chapter we will vote on what pairings to have.  
  
Crystal: Forget Kagome! I want to be with Inu-Yasha!  
  
Spell: (Ties Crystal up and gags her.)  
  
Crystal: Mmmpph mpph mmph mpph mmmmmmph! (Translation: I hate you so much!)  
  
Spell: Yeah, don't they all... 


	3. In Which a Surgeon's Touch is Needed

Spell: Well, don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inu-Yasha.

Crystal: (Off reading mangas.)

Spell: (Scowls.)

---

"NOOOO!" Crystal cried out in dismay. "Sushi! Ramen! Oden! WHERE IS THE CHOCOLATE? ALL I WANT IS SOME CHOCOLATE, FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE!"

Twilight popped in. "You're going to wake up Kagome."

Crystal blinked. "I thought we wanted her to wake up so we can explain to her parents why we're in their house with a formerly unconscious Inu-Yasha."

Twilight blinked too. "Oh yeah." She walked over to the cupboards Crystal was browsing through. "I'm hungry."

"So'm I. Hmmmmm...ramen is salty, right?" Crystal waited until Twilight nodded, then continued. "It will do. How do you make it?"

Twilight stared at her, aghast. "You don't know how to make ramen noodles?!"

"No, I don't. So?"

Twilight shook her head sympathetically. "Well, I'll make it. What flavors are there?"

"Oriental, chicken, chicken vegetable, and vegetable. Oh, and spicy. How spicy is it, anyway?"

"Really spicy, once you've eaten almost half. Toss me a packet of the kind you want."

"Make some for Inu-Yasha too, I think he likes it." Crystal threw two packets at Twilight, who caught them neatly. "Bye."

Twilight began to boil the water. After it was done, she added the necessary ingredients. Crystal, as if on cue, hopped into the kitchen and grabbed her bowl, and left, carrying the bowl carefully so as not to spill any. Twilight, noting that her blonde friend had left Inu-Yasha's, sighed and picked it up herself.

---

Inu-Yasha was not very happy. He was not very happy at all. He was hungry. And you know what he wanted most right now? Ramen. The noodles he adored. So he was moping around in the room he had borrowed, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Inu-Yashaaaaaaaaaa," the voice called quietly. There was more knocking on the door. The hanyou ignored it. He wasn't in the mood to answer the door to random people. He wanted ramen! He flopped back on the sleeping mat. The door slammed open.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Inu-Yasha yelled, jumping up, then stepped back. He wasn't quite sure who it was. The person was dressed in a surgeon's robe and had a surgeon's mask and various other outfit parts. It was actually quite realistic.

"Inu-Yashaaaaaa," said the person. The person's eyes looked evil, but the dog demon didn't care. He pushed the person out, not noticing the smell of his beloved ramen. Then he went back on his sleeping mat.

"INU-YASHAAAAA!" The person yelled, bursting back into the room. One hand was behind their back, the other was in front of them, fingers spread wide, various sharp objects and/or surgeon's tools revealing themselves. They reared up, and if their eyes didn't look evil, not many things would.

"TWILIGHT!" Crystal burst in, her eyes wide in unguarded horror. "YOU SPILLED THE RAMEN!"

Twilight put her other hand in front of her. A tiny bit of soup was trickling down the sides of the bowl. However, she didn't get long to study it. Inu-Yasha pounced on the bowl, and began eating it as fast as he could. Which was pretty darn fast. Twilight shrugged, and did a front handspring and landed outside the window. Crystal and Inu-Yasha ignored the sounds of pain.

Inu-Yasha finished his ramen in record time. Crystal stared at his empty bowl, and backed out of his room, clutching her ramen protectively.

---

Everyone gathered outside to eat ramen. And compliment Twilight on her astonishing ability to make ramen.

"This is actually pretty good," Yusuke commented reluctantly as he helped himself to the last portion of ramen. Twilight was beaming, her eyes closed as she almost shone. Well, she at least had happy flowers blooming behind her (you know, in some mangas when the people are happy the backgrounds become flowers.) But they all fell down when Inu-Yasha started wrestling Yusuke for the last bit of ramen.

Crystal helped herself to what was left in the bowl, ignoring the boys' indignant cries. She smirked and leaned back, easily tuning out Inu-Yasha's and Yusuke's attempts to reason with her. Inu-Yasha gave up and tried to grab the ramen, causing a "Hey!" from Crystal, but was blocked by Yusuke, who had also tried to grab it. The two very P.O.ed heroes of their stories began wrestling again. Everybody watched them with interest.

Twilight looked to be in her element. She was watching with a wicked glint in her eyes, eating popcorn that had appeared from nowhere. Kurama shrugged, and helped himself to a handful.

Eventually the two boys grew tired of the wrestling, especially since Crystal had long since finished. Inu-Yasha was fuming. Just because some baka girl had to go and steal HIS ramen (not that idiot kid with the weird hair's ramen), he didn't have anymore to eat. I mean, how could one be satisfied with only twelve bowls of ramen? He turned to Kagome, exasperated. "Kagome, do you have anymore..." He trailed off.

Kagome wasn't there. Instead, a white sheet of paper was where the girl had been. Twilight turned to see what was wrong. She stared at the paper momentarily, curious, then picked it up. Unfolding it, she read it aloud.

_"To the various mortals and demons present:_

_We have taken the one you call 'Kagome,' so as to take the Shikon Jewel shards in her possession and find other shards more efficient and effectively. We do not require a ransom. However, we want is the two girls from the other world. We are most sure the hanyou will make sure of this, if only that his beloved should live in only small amounts of torture. It would not be wise to attempt a rescue without handing over the two from the other world. If our wishes are not complied to in a short amount of time, we will be forced to slowly dissect the reincarnated miko and discover the functions of human body organs. She will not be killed first. You may find us in the feudal era of the hanyou. All you must do is follow the flaming path."_

Twilight set down the paper, her hands trembling, but trembling so little you could barely tell unless you looked closely. Her already pale skin was even paler than usual. Everyone else had pretty much stopped moving, and Inu-Yasha's eyes were traveling from Twilight to Crystal.

Crystal looked up at Inu-Yasha warily, her breath rate considerably increased. "You wouldn't really make us...?" She read his impatient expression. Her eyes widened, then narrowed. "Hey! We're defenseless! At least Kagome has the Sacred Arrow!"

Twilight looked at the dog demon too, and for once didn't try to make a funny comment. She smiled faintly and said, "I guess we're going to the feudal era."

Inu-Yasha exploded. "OF COURSE WE'RE GOING TO THE FEUDAL ERA, YOU IDIOT WENCH! KAGOME IS GONE, AND SO ARE THE SHARDS! DO YOU TAKE LESSONS IN BEING STUPID?"

Twilight grinned outright. "Aaaaaaaaw, doggy boy misses his girlfriend." As Inu-Yasha first blushed furiously, then looked angry, as she regained her composure. "So, what is this 'flaming path' anyway?"

Inu-Yasha sniffed haughtily. "Nobody really calls it that anymore. Actually, nobody uses it anymore. It's an old road that was supposedly made when some demon and his powerful minions burned a road before them as they went through the forest."

"Ooookay," Twilight said skeptically. "Anyway, what are we supposed to do to get there quickly? Crystal and I aren't super fast or endurant, and I doubt even you could carry both of us at the same time for the whole journey, Inu-Yasha. Unless you know some way to 'magically' transport us, we have a problem." After a moment she added, "And we don't even know exactly where we're supposed to go."

Inu-Yasha glared at the girl, who for once in her life had actually made a good point. "I'll find it."

"And how, may I ask? It's not like they're going to leave behind a little trail with big flashing arrows saying 'Kagome's kidnappers went that-a-way!'"

"I just will, okay?!"

Yusuke, who had been pretty quiet during the whole thing, stood up. "Well, that sounds really fun and I would just love to join you, but I can't. So sorry. Off to somewhere sane."

"Hold it, Yusuke," Crystal said, catching the sleeve of Yusuke's shirt in her left hand. "You ought to come with us."

"Yeah right! As if I'm going to spend my free time helping some bakas find another baka!"

Koenma popped up in front of the departing Yusuke. "Did I mention that this is your new mission?" He grinned evilly, then disappeared as Yusuke lunged, ready to punch.

Twilight stood up and began picking up the various bowls and plates. After a moment, Kurama stood and helped her, followed by the others.

---In The Yu Yu Hakusho World---

"Hey Keiko, have you seen Yusuke? Koenma has a message for him, and I can't find him anywhere," Botan said worriedly to Keiko, who was in her school outfit, clutching her bag, and looking very much the perfect little girl.

"I'm sorry Botan, but I haven't seen him in a while. Maybe you should ask Atsuko. Or Kuwabara. Who knows where the boy could have gone."

"Thanks Keiko. See ya."

---With the others---

Twilight huffed as she helped pull Crystal out of the well into the feudal era. Behind her were a few packs filled with food and other items Twilight, who had been a girl scout, considered necessary for going on a "camping trip."

"Ooof!" Crystal said as she practically fell out of the well. Inu-Yasha stood by, rolling his eyes and wishing he had better companions. At least Kagome didn't need help getting out of the hole. Worry sank in, but the demon shook his head and tried to banish any thoughts of concern. He succeeded, for the most part.

Hiei, meanwhile, had made himself comfortable in a tree and was waiting in a decently patient manner, albeit an annoyed one. The short fire demon occasionally glanced down, then looked back at whatever he was looking at. Perhaps it was those mountains, or those trees, or that village...or anything in a westerly direction from where he was.

Kurama was picking up one of the three packs and setting it on his back. Tugging on the strap, he made sure it fit properly. When it didn't, he made necessary adjustments and leaned against a tree.

Yusuke was sitting on the ground, scowling. He wasn't in the kindliest mood. Most of his anger was directed to two certain anime fanatics...but that's not important. Because Yusuke had to come, and it didn't matter if he wanted to or not.

As Twilight and Crystal picked up the remaining packs, Twilight sighing as memories came back, Inu-Yasha stirred himself.

"You can't go around in those clothes," he said to the two girls.

"You certainly believe in cutting straight to the chase," Twilight commented, but she knew the dog demon had a point. She herself was wearing a pair of grey cloth pants and an overlarge light blue shirt saying "My greatest joy in life is being different..." and then on the back, "Of course, I ignore those rude people staring." Crystal was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. On the whole, they would not be very inconspicuous.

---

"I feel weird," came Twilight's voice from behind some bushes. "I feel like I'm a little kid on Halloween." Kaede had been sympathetic toward their cause, and given the girls outfits as well as firm instructions to get Kagome back soon. She emerged wearing a dark green kimono-like sleeveless robe with a lighter shade of green obi. Where the sleeves would have been, there were instead long white sleeves from another piece of clothing. At the end of the sleeves and obi the cloth was ragged, showing the long sections of cloth had been ripped off. Crystal emerged shortly after, wearing an identical outfit, except the main tunic was navy blue, and the sleeves and obi a lighter blue.

Inu-Yasha ran an inspecting gaze over them. "You'll do," he said testily. "Come on. Let's go." The hanyou jumped up when suddenly he felt someone grab his foot, and fell down flat on his face. Annoyed, he turned over and looked at the just as irritated Twilight and let himself fall back to the ground.

"We can't travel like that," she said dryly. He glared, but waited for the others to start walking. Sooner or later, they all had set off. Twilight started singing a trail song. Her voice was pretty good. Most of them had heard better, but it gave a more comfortable air to the group. Crystal joined in a higher voice.

And the rest of the day passed pretty much like this, with occasional breaks as somebody complained of a stone in their shoe, or that they were tired, or their feet hurt, or things along that line. Finally, Twilight tackled Inu-Yasha, who had been walking so fast he might as well have been flying and forcing them all to race after him.

"Inu-Yasha. We. Cannot. Keep. Going. Like. This," Twilight said, spelling the words out as if she was talking to a very young child.

"Kagome is in danger! We have to get her in a short time, or you know what they'll do to her!" Inu-Yasha argued fiercely. His eyes had an odd light in them. Twilight could distinguish worry, concern, and hate. But mostly she could see a driving force. She took a breath to stifle a sharp reply.

"If we keep going like this, someone's going to collapse," she said hotly. "And then it will take even longer. Inu-Yasha, we have to camp for the night. Crystal and I can't go on like this. We don't have the endurance. I don't know about Kurama and Yusuke, and Hiei probably is fine, but we have to stop. I know for certain I can't travel for 24 hours without sleep. Maybe you can, but we can't."

Inu-Yasha relented after some persuading, and they started making as good camp as they could. Twilight, being a former girl scout, took charge. Since she was being considerately bossy, and ended up doing everything herself, the others sat down. Eventually they fell asleep as Twilight, with some difficulty, started to build a fire and put their meal together.

---

"Ooof," Crystal said lazily as she sat up and yawned. Looking around, she saw that Hiei had positioned himself in a tree, Yusuke was sprawled on the ground, Kurama was leaning against a tree, and Inu-Yasha was...nowhere to be found. Stretching, she walked over to the smoldering fire and sniffed the air when she remembered something. "Where's Twilight?" she asked the air, slowly turning around. No reply came. Crystal walked over to the snoring Yusuke and shook his shoulder gently. "Yusuke, wake up." The boy only turned over onto his side. Crystal shook hard. "WAKE UP!"

"Five more minutes..." Yusuke mumbled groggily.

He started to close his eyes, but Crystal stopped him. "Twilight's gone."

This caught Yusuke's attention. Well, at least a little bit. Enough to keep him from going back to sleep, anyhow.

Crystal walked over to Kurama, giving him a light shake, which was apparently enough to wake him. Then she reached Hiei's tree. Now Crystal was about the same height as Hiei, and she couldn't jump nearly as high as the fire demon could. So she kinda stood there helplessly, until she saw a large stick. Perfect. Picking it up, she wiggled it in her grasp, then aimed carefully. The stick flew. Crystal had long practice throwing sticks for her dog, and it paid off. The stick flew straight at Hiei, who promptly woke up when it was about a foot away from him and caught it. Crystal quickly hid.

"Well Crystal, why did you...Crystal? Where are you?" Kurama asked, looking around, then spotted yellow behind a thick tree. "Crystal, get out." The girl cautiously came out. "Well, why did you wake us up?"

"Twilight's gone," Yusuke said, ignoring the fact that Kurama had been addressing Crystal. "And she's paranoid, so she decided to wake us all up."

"I'm not paranoid!" Crystal protested. The two began to squabble.

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Denial. It's a bad thing."

"God, I hate you, Yusuke."

"Like I care."

"Ergh."

"SHUT UP!" Hiei bellowed, clearly annoyed at being woken from his nap to hear two teens argue. The two, with some grumbling and comments from Yusuke, complied. "What are we supposed to do?"

Crystal blinked. "Do?"

"Well, she's missing, and since you woke us up, we might as well do something."

"Yeah, like go find her," Yusuke said, his voice dripping with scorn.

"Oh yeah? How?" Crystal asked, her voice just as filled with scorn, if not more. The former gangster obviously had no idea, and blinked.

Kurama coughed quietly, and everyone looked at him. "Um...I might know how to find her."

"Well..." Crystal said, somewhat impatiently.

"It won't be very pleasant for Crystal," Kurama said hesitantly, looking at her apologetically, "but I could let Youko out, and he could follow Twilight's scent."

"Well," Crystal said slowly, as if she was about to receive the death penalty, "I guess it must be done. Let Youko out." She then immediately hid behind a tree.

Kurama's hair slowly turned white, he became taller, and he grew silver ears and a tail. Youko Kurama smiled.

"Well, I suppose you want me to find the other girl," he said calmly. Yusuke rolled his eyes and resisted saying something sarcastic. The fox lifted his nose delicately and sniffed the air. A breeze awoke, and he wrinkled his nose. But with the wind came the scent, and Youko began walking.

---With Twilight---

Twilight was leaning against a tree by a warm fire, where a dinner was being cooked. But she was far from comfortable. She wasn't gagged, but her hands and feet were tied, and the rope brushed against her skin and rubbed the skin raw. A demon relaxed across the fire. A tall, muscular male demon, with three horns, two on the sides and one in the middle of his forehead. He was half-naked (though Twilight had stopped blushing) and only had a dirty loincloth rapped around his privates. His hair was long and black, and was uneven and tangled.

"Well, little girl, why the long face?" he asked Twilight smugly, a little smirk across his face.

Twilight itched to wipe the smile off his face, but it was impossible. The lounging demon stood up in one fluid movement and walked around the fire. Twilight watched him warily from the corner of her eyes; he wasn't at the most convenient angle. He finally arrived at his destination. Twilight could no longer see him, as he was standing right behind her. She felt his hands descend on her shoulders, and she instinctively stiffened.

"Oh, you'll be fine, little girl," he whispered in her ear. This didn't really register; Twilight began to shake uncontrollably.

"Get away from me," she said as firmly as she could. The demon laughed.

"SPIRIT GUN!" The ball of blue spirit energy came flying at the demon. Twilight managed to throw herself partially away from the blast, but her feet were caught as the demon, carried by the energy, slammed into the tree and her feet. Her yell of pain was cancelled out by the roar of anger from the demon, who leapt to his feet to have his arm slashed off by Hiei's katana. For a moment his knees buckled, but he regained his strength and charged at Yusuke who jumped out of the way barely in time to avoid three blasts of energy coming out from the demon's horns. The demon pivoted to face Hiei, but instead faced the death tree, growing out from Youko's extended arm.

"I think my poor tree is hungry," he said coldly. "You will help me feed it, won't you?" And the demon was gone.

Twilight was staring at her feet, and with good reason. They were bleeding, and turning a mottled purple. Tears were streaming from her eyes, and her breathing was ragged. Youko withdrew his tree and walked over to the girl, who was trying her very best not to scream in pain. Bending over, he slung her over his shoulder, careful to avoid touching her feet.

---

Crystal looked up "the flaming path" and spotted Yusuke, Hiei, Youko, and Twilight traipsing along. That is, Yusuke, Hiei, and Youko traipsing along. Twilight was kinda unconscious.

"What's wrong with her?" Crystal asked worriedly, running up to them, then gasped at the sight of Twilight's crushed feet, clapping her hand over her mouth.

"Her feet were crushed," Youko said calmly. Crystal glared at him, concern and worry hovering at the side, waiting for the glare to leave.

"Of course her feet were crushed, I can tell that myself!" Crystal yelled. "Well, don't keep her there! Put her down, and administer plants or something."

Youko rolled his eyes, and laid Twilight down gently on a patch of grass.

---

Spell: I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT!

Crystal: It wasn't that bad, Spell. I've seen much worse.

Spell: Oh, I know, but I have a reputation to protect, and I just destroyed it!

Crystal: Reputation...?

Spell: I'M SUPPOSED TO BE NAIVE AND PURE! AND I WROTE A MILDLY SUGGESTIVE PARAGRAPH!

Crystal: (Rolls eyes.) Whatever. Anyway, since we only got one vote on the issue of pairings, we're going to keep the polls going until we get at least 3 votes. Then we'll have the voting on what pairings to have, or not have any at all. It all depends on what the readers say! Ja!


	4. In Which a Lengthy Debate is Made

Spell: Well, I know last chapter's...uuuuuuuuh...well, that section wasn't nearly as bad as what other people have wrote, but still...it was going to be even worse, except I was blushing too much.

Crystal: -.-

Spell: What? I'm just not very in to that kind of thing. And if my parents caught me writing something like that, they would probably have heart attacks.

Crystal: -.-

Spell: And so far as I know, my parents think I don't even know all the cuss words.

Crystal: ...

Spell: Oh, shut up!

Crystal: ...?

Spell: =( Well, off with the story.

T-W-I-S-T-E-D

Crystal, Youko Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei all stood around Twilight, staring intently at her for any sign of movement (and the cat was sitting on her.) Suddenly they all jumped as a voice came curiously from behind them.

"What are all of you staring at?" Inu-Yasha asked curiously, head cocked and ears twitching slightly.

"YOU...YOU...YOU IDIOT!" Crystal shouted, fumbling for a worse insult, and coming up without any result. She reached for his ears to pull them cruelly, changed her mind, stomped on his foot, decided again to pull his ears, changed her mind, and changed her mind again. During this performance, Youko, Yusuke and Hiei (and the cat) watched with sweat drops. Actually, the cat just sat there licking herself. Because she felt her paw was dirty. Because it was. Because she had been sitting on Twilight's head for a while, and who knows what kind of things she has in her hair (grass, leaves, twigs, small children's brains...).

"WHAT?!?" Inu-Yasha screamed at Crystal, hopping on one foot. (It was the one that hadn't been stepped on, if you weren't bright enough to figure that out. ;-D) "I WENT OUT TO SCOUT AROUND, AND I CAME BACK AND EVERYONE WAS GATHERED AROUND HER!" ("HER" was punctuated with a finger point at Twilight. Very rude, doggy boy!)

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING US?! WE HAD TO HAVE THAT SCARY, PERVERTED FOX BOY HELP US FIND TWILIGHT!"

Youko glared at the blonde, contemplating killing her. Hiei also glared, but not for the same reason. He glared because he always glares. Except when he smirks. Or has the weird sweat droppy face thingy that he had when Yusuke started beating Kuwabara up in the Dark Tournament...anyway. Hadn't you noticed when you read the manga or watched the anime?

"WHATEVER!" Crystal screamed. Crystal took a deep breath, and yelled, "JUST NEVER, NEVER, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, MISTER TOUGH-BOY-DOG-DEMON-SLASH-HUMAN-BOY-WHO-IS-IN-LOVE-WITH-A-SCHOOLGIRL-FROM-THE-FUTURE-BUT-WON'T-ADMIT-IT!"

By now everyone was scared. Even Hiei and Youko, though they didn't show it. Still, that was a big deal. Especially if it's because of a crazy blonde girl who had never really caused true pain to anyone in her entire life.

"HEY, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ANYONE, OKAY?!?"

"You're blushing."

Inu-Yasha didn't say anything for a moment. Then he came up with a come-back. "You're the one in love with someone!"

"No, I'm not! HA!"

"Feh. Right."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY PROOF?!"

"SURE I DO! You said...er...that time you...um..."

Crystal raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I win."

"What?! No, you don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"NEVER! NOT IN ONE MILLION YEARS!" yelled Twilight. Or at least tried to yell, but her voice cracked. "What are you yelling about, anyway?" She looked at her foot. "Ew...why is my foot so disfigured?" She promptly passed out.

Everyone blinked. "Hey, are we ever gonna do something about her foot?" Yusuke asked with a sweat drop.

"By the by, when's Shuuichi coming back?" Crystal asked hopefully.

"Thanks," said Youko sarcastically. "I feel so appreciated." (A/N: I know that's not something Youko would probably say, but hey!)

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER STUPID FOOT!"

"How can a foot be stupid?" Crystal inquired. Everyone sweat dropped, except Twilight, who was unconscious, if you hadn't noticed.

"We need some plants," announced Kurama. "Inu-Yasha, you know this area best. And we can't have you and Crystal arguing all the time, can we?"

"Fine, everyone always gets me to do these things anyway," Inu-Yasha grumbled, walking off. Suddenly he stopped and turned around. "Wait a minute! Your hair...is red! You're not in a tunic thingy anymore!"

Shuuichi Kurama didn't get a chance to say anything because Crystal threw her arms around him. "YAY! KURAMA, YOU'RE BACK!" she cried joyously. "You have no idea how scary Youko is." She then smirked inwardly, finding another way to piss Inu-Yasha off. "I mean, he has golden eyes, and fluffy ears an-"

"Hey!" yelled the disgruntled Inu-Yasha. "I have golden eyes and ears! Are you implying something?"

Crystal snickered. "What, don't you want people to think you're scary?"

"Eh...kind of...not really. Feh, just shut up, wench."

"Whatever. Just go along your merry way, okay, doggy boy?"

"Why does everyone have to call me that?" Inu-Yasha said rhetorically.

"Because you are a doggy boy."

"You didn't need to answer that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Oh, just go away."

"I am."

"Good."

"Geez, I feel so loved." (A/N: Again, out of character, but I often say that and it fit the moment. Unhappy? Well, tough. -.-)

"Are you going to go or are we just going to stand around until she dies?" Yusuke asked in a rather exasperated tone of voice. He sounded like he was talking to a small child. Inu-Yasha shrugged, and walked off.

Crystal smirked. "I won the battle, and I shall win the war!"

A general sweat drop passed through all the people. Except Hiei, because Hiei is expressionless. He only said, "Hn. Baka onna."

"Hmm...I prefer to think of myself as a moody, angsty teen struggling with parents who don't understand me and trying to find my place in the world."

A general facefault passed through them all. Except Hiei, for Hiei merely sweat dropped. You see, though most anime characters have a large amount of sweat to get rid of, Hiei has less, and must use it sparingly.

R-E-A-L-I-T-I-E-S

Inu-Yasha flew through the air on silver wings, tossing roses to everyone he saw. Actually, he just flew. He also didn't see anyone, so he settled for scowling at the trees. _Stupid trees_, he thought. _Always just standing there, and being motionless, and growing...and giving out oxygen which keeps me alive. Dammit! Stupid trees! Nothing to complain about them!_ (A/N: I do not usually swear. That was because Inu-Yasha cusses. Stupid Inu-Yasha! (Sees growling Inu-Yasha fans.) Spare me!)

He landed abruptly as his sensitive wittle nosey (couldn't help it, lol) picked up a familiar scent. Similar to his own, but different. A sword that contrasted to his own. An idiot toad thingy. _Sesshomaru._

Quickly, Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga, preparing for what he thought was a certain battle. But a thought nagged at him; the others. He didn't particularly like any of them – cocky, egotistical, and useless as they were by turns, but the stupid conscience he had noticed more often since he met Kagome was telling him to go and tell them that a powerful demon was coming. Raising his eyes to the sky in exasperation with himself, he gave a gusty sigh and started back to the stupid people he had teamed up with to get his Shikon Jewel shard detector back.

T-W-I-S-T-E-D

Twilight had woken up again, and while very drowsy, could carry on intelligent conversation. As far as you can take intelligent conversation with Twilight. Anyway, the brunette was watching the people putter around; Kurama attempting to wrap her foot with a make-shift bandage, Crystal overseeing him with a critical eye and dropping what she considered helpful comments, Yusuke doing pretty much the same thing but being a bit more helpful, and Hiei jumping into a tree and so far as anyone could tell, going to sleep. Then Yusuke and Crystal gave conflicting advice, and started arguing. Kurama and Hiei ignored them, except for Hiei occasionally muttering insults under his breath and imagining bloody pictures.

Inu-Yasha landed neatly in the small clearing, ears pricked. He opened his mouth to start talking, "I–" but was promptly interrupted.

"Did you get the plants?" Kurama asked, completely serious and not seeming to notice that he had just interrupted Inu-Yasha.

"I–"

"Did you get the right ones?" Crystal asked wickedly. Inu-Yasha took the opportunity to glare at her. She merely crossed her arms, closed her eyes demurely, and smiled.

"I did not get–"

"Gasp!" quipped Crystal in fake horror. She continued, the picture of an appalled young teen. "Now my friend will die! How could you Inu-Yasha?!? HOW COULD YOU?!?" Crystal turned her head to the sky and held her clasped hands up to it beseechingly. "MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON HER SOUL! MAY HE HAVE MERCY ON–"

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke yelled. Crystal turned to him, still keeping up her pretense of hysteric misery.

"No, they're all turning on me...soon, even Kurama and Hiei will betray me..." She paused, out of her play for a moment. "Well, Hiei wasn't really on my side..." She shook her head. "Anyway...even Twilight will betray me! WHY DO YOU TREAT ME SO, CRUEL WORLD?!? PAY YOU NO ATTENTION TO THE MARVELS I HAVE CREATED, THE GOOD DEEDS I HAVE DONE?!?"

"What good deeds?" Twilight murmured sleepily.

"SEE! IT BEGINS ALREADY! MY FRIEND FROM HOME HAS BETRAYED ME!!"

"YOU ONNA NO BAKA, I SMELLED SESSHOMARU! HE'S GETTING CLOSER!"

Crystal coughed. "Oh."

"Maybe he should take a bath then..." Twilight muttered, squinting at Inu-Yasha with one dark brown eye. She sniffed. "Maybe you should take a bath. I could brush your hair! OOH! Then I could braid it...or I could cut it all off, and bring it home with me, and sell it for millions of dollars, and..." At this point everyone began to ignore her. It's a circle of life. Twilight speaks, people ignore her. That's the cycle of things.

"Sesshomaru...?" Kurama asked, bewildered.

"The guy with the fluff and the pet toad!" Twilight chirped.

"Fluffy!" Crystal chirped.

"My half-brother, the Lord of the Western Lands," Inu-Yasha supplied. He was scowling. "Not that he deserves it. He's probably come to try and kill me again."

"My, what a happy family you must be," Yusuke commented. He ran his hand through his black hair restlessly. "I'm getting bored, a good fight would help."

"I could probably kill him," Hiei remarked tonelessly from his tree. The fire demon cast his red eyes proudly at his katana. "No doubt with my katana. However, if he becomes a real problem, I might use the kokoryuu-haa."

Inu-Yasha snorted. "I doubt it. Listen, I've fought him a lot, and you probably couldn't measure up to half his worth." The hanyou smirked. "He'd certainly have longer reach as an advantage."

In a black flash, Hiei's fist was held right in front of Inu-Yasha's face. "Care to repeat that?" Hiei asked coldly.

Inu-Yasha "hmphed" and turned his head away, his arms crossed. "Whatever." He started as Twilight began laughing hysterically. "What?!?"

"You know...after the episode in which Yusuke gets Genkai's powers, he's probably many times stronger than you. Probably stronger than Sesshomaru too...and maybe even stronger than Naraku. Wait, no, definitely stronger than Naraku," Crystal said, surprisingly intelligently.

"What?!?" Inu-Yasha yelled. "Him?!? He's a cocky, egotistical idiot!"

"You just described yourself! Even Shippo is smarter than you! Actually, he's smarter than you and Kagome combined!" Twilight said between giggles. "I think Toguro was about the same power level as Naraku, and Yusuke defeated him...only after he thought Kuwabara was killed though!" She started laughing even harder. 

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke yelled, red with both anger and embarrassment.

"THAT SHRIMPY FOX IS NOT SMARTER THAN ME!" yelled the disgruntled Inu-Yasha. The two girls both crossed their arms, closed their eyes, and smirked. They looked almost identical, except Twilight was laying down, and they had different features.

"Fox..." Kurama muttered. "What does he look like?"

"He's short, a toddler, has reddish-brown hair in a bun, has a big poofy brown tail, and has clothes, which I can't remember the exact details of," quoth Twilight, all in one long breath.

"Yes, Twilight, I should hope he has clothes," said Crystal with a sweat drop. Then Twilight started laughing even harder, which was really bad, because she had managed to calm herself down.

"There's this episode," -insert giggle- "and Kagome's in this hot spring thing...y'know, she goes swimming a lot in the Feudal Era...anyway, and Shippo is like, undressing, which is kinda nasty, but kinda not, 'cause he's a little kid, and anyway, Inu-Yasha's like 'hold up little dude,' though not quite like that, and Shippo's like, 'oh, you mean you wanna come too' and it's funny-like! And then, Miroku's around somewhere, except I can't remember, because I hid my face under a pillow."

"She really did..." remarked Crystal in an earnest tone. "She was at my house, and I kept telling her 'nothing happens,' etc."

"I have a low capacity for romance or embarrassing moments, real life or anime!" Twilight defended, giggles gone. "I can't help it, it's in my genes!"

"But Twilight, you're not wearing jeans," Crystal said. "You're wearing a messed up kimono."

"Crystal, I pity you."

"I pity you more."

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Girls, this isn't really–" Kurama began.

"SHUT UP, FANGIRL MAGNET!" Twilight yelled.

"YEAH, SHUT UP!" Crystal yelled.

"I rule! You can't pity me! Look what I can do!" Twilight yelled. She cupped her hands and brought them too her mouth, blowing into her knuckles. This produced a low, windy sound, like a lengthened owl's hoot. Then she flapped the upper hand, which made a kind of woo-OO-oo-OO sound, which didn't sound much like an owl at all. (A/N: Yes, I can actually do that.) "Ha! I have won!" Twilight crowed, punching the air with a victorious smile.

"You may have won the battle, but you shall not win the war!!" Crystal threatened.

"I feel sorry for whomever they come across," Yusuke remarked.

"Whyever so?" Twilight asked, blinking in confusion. "All our friends are just like us, though a little different. I mean, there's Moonglow, and Quills, and Maargofleubum, and...and...more people, 'kay?"

"Thank Kami-sama that they aren't here."

Crystal's eyes widened, and she broke into a wide smile. "That would be so cool! Except Maargofleubum would try to cut off Inu-Yasha's ears..."

"A POWERFUL DEMON IS ATTACKING!! DO NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND?!?" Inu-Yasha screamed.

"Yes," Twilight said, suddenly straight-faced and completely serious. Heck, her face was _grim_.

"Perfectly," Crystal added, just as solemn.

Inu-Yasha blinked. These girls were creepy. He missed Kagome. At least she could use a weapon, and had some sense. At the very least, she wasn't insane.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered," Twilight said, serious face intact. "The zaniness is hereditary!" Everyone face-faulted.

"Idiot," Inu-Yasha muttered.

"Hey! I heard that! OSUWARI!" Twilight yelled.

Everyone stared at her. Finally Yusuke broke the silence. "Sit? Why are you telling him to sit?"

"Drat!" Twilight cursed. Then she screamed and looked at Inu-Yasha. He looked back, a little uneasy. "GACK! What if Inu-Yasha turns on us and tries to kill us and stuff! KAGOME CAN MAKE HIM SIT! SHE'S SAFE!" Then she blinked. "And boy, is it funny. You should see the show, or read the manga. It's really funny, especially the first time she sits him, 'cause he goes 'B-TONG' and he's all like 'what the-'"

"Why don't you tell us about that later?" Kurama said, emphasizing 'later.' "I still have to fix your foot so you can walk."

"If stupid doggy boy here had gotten–" Crystal started.

"I thought you might like to know that you were going to be attacked by Sesshomaru. Guess not."

"Sesshomaru has more fans than you," Twilight said in a bored, monotone voice. Crystal hit her on the head.

"Don't tell him, it's not polite! We don't want him to feel unloved, do we?"

"Could've fooled me," Yusuke muttered.

"More...fans?" Inu-Yasha asked incredulously.

"In our world you're an anime character," Twilight said in the same expressionless voice. "There are several fanlistings. And fanfictions. You should see some of the pairings they come up with." The bored tone dropped. "And it is REALLY amusing, also the ones with Yu Yu Hakusho. Yaoi is really popular with them, I even saw a Hiei x Kuwabara one– AAAH! SAVE ME!" The last comment was in reference to Hiei, who had sat up quite abruptly, and was glaring murderously at her and Yusuke, who had cracked up.

"That oaf?" Hiei asked, controlled anger sounding in his voice. Twilight wriggled around as best she could until she was mostly behind Kurama.

"He wants to kill me!" Twilight yelled to no one in particular. Then she glanced craftily at Hiei. "Can I have one last wish?" She asked in a sepulchral tone. The fire demon jumped down and glared at her, his hand on the hilt of his katana. "Gack! Somebody! Kurama, Yusuke, Inu-Yasha! SAVE ME FROM THE FIRE-BREATHING THREE-EYED FIEND!!" She paused dramatically, her eyes closed. When nothing happened, she opened one eye slowly to find people staring at her.

"Fire-breathing?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Well, so far as I know, he never breathes fire, but he's a fire demon! You never know!" Twilight said in a tone one could expect of an expert.

"To kill you would be wasting my time, and a worthless use of my katana," Hiei said icily.

"Right," Twilight said sarcastically.

"Twilight, you baka, that's a good thing," the blonde Crystal said. "Wait, no, it's not. It's a good thing that he's not going to kill you."

"Let us rejoice, and send praises up to the Lord," Twilight said dryly.

"What's with the loss of craziness?"

"Mood change. Temporary. Nothing permament," Twilight said in a monotone. "So Fluffy's coming?"

"I have no idea how she can call anybody 'Fluffy' with a completely straight face in that tone," Kurama confided to Yusuke and Hiei.

"Fluffy?" Inu-Yasha asked skeptically.

"Sesshomaru. SesSHOmaRU. Sesshomaru." The last time she said his name, she pronounced it outrageously incorrectly.

"Right. Isn't that what I've been trying to tell you?"

"You know, there are fics pairing Kagome and Yusuke," Twilight remarked, obviously knowing it was completely off-topic and not caring. "Crystal's writing one."

"WHAT?!?" Inu-Yasha wailed. "HIM?!? AND KAGOME?!?"

"Oh, looks like doggy-boy has a cru-ush," Crystal teased, a mocking smile on her face.

Inu-Yasha looked appalled, and a blush spread across his face.

"I don't even know her!" Yusuke yelled, a blush spreading across his face as well. Albeit much smaller than Inu-Yasha's.

"Wait a minute...what's this about Crystal writing one?" Inu-Yasha asked slowly and accusingly. He and Yusuke both glared at Crystal.

"Uh oh..." Crystal said. "Twilight, I am SOOOO killing you."

And on that happy note, we complete this chapter.

R-E-A-L-I-T-I-E-S

Spell: Well, aren't you happy? I UPDATED! Huh? Huh? Huuuh?

Crystal: (Unimpressed.)

Spell: Well, you know, Twilight was originally representing me, but she's a lot crazier than I am. So she's not me anymore. Especially 'cause I don't want to seem like a Mary-Sue, 'specially now that we're having pairings. She's also a lot crazier around people she just met than I would be, and especially 'cause they're guys. (Blush.)

Crystal: Same.

Spell: Anyways, I don't think any more people are gonna vote to say whether to have pairings or not (Sniff.) so I'm going to ask what pairings you dudes and dudettes (Stifles snickers.) would like. Review, bitte! (That was German for please. And you're welcome, but that's beside the point.) I'm gonna start answering reviews, aren't you happy? I'm answering all the reviews I've gotten...only nine. (Sniff.)

Crystal: Don't you have more to say for yourself? (Disapproving face.)

Spell: (Sighs and rolls her eyes.) I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I had a bit of writer's block, and I'm writing a few other fanfictions that I probably will never post. A Dark is Rising Sequence one, a Magic Knight Rayearth one (I don't like that one much, it was kind of random), a Teen Titans one, a fairy tale rewrite, as well as some stories that have nothing to do with you. :-P

Kurama's Girl Angel: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, it's the first story I've ever had to have someone review every chapter. (Teary smile.) But could you explain what you meant by the readers having pairings? And I don't mind the "long-winded" part. I was trying to make the chapters for this story longer than other stories I've written.

S Quillweaver: Calm yourself, Squill.

KuramasKitsuneGirl: Wow, I've had a bunch of reviews from girls who call themselves Kurama's...no offense meant, of course. Thank you so much for the compliment, I appreciate it greatly!

Sakura-chan79: Thank you! I love the bishies, too! Lol... I will keep updating. I understand what it is to be hyper...

I am touched by all the reviews. (Crafty grin.) I would be even more so if you came back and reviewed again.


	5. In Which Hiei and Sesshomaru have a Star...

Spell: Well, here I am, writing another chapter of my pitiful story again. May the Lord have mercy on those who read it.

Crystal: (Rolls eyes.)

Spell: I am unimpressed.

Crystal: ...

Spell: Y'know, I've seen fics saying that Youko Kurama and Inu and Sesshy are brothers or related or something.

Crystal: That was really off-topic. But anyway, that wouldn't work. I mean, Youko's a fox, not a doggy.

Spell: He could be Shippo's brother!! XD

Crystal: He could be Shippo's FATHER!! XD

Spell: Yeah!!

Crystal: Yeah right!

Spell: Yup! (Both laugh loudly.)

Somewhere...

Shippo: (Blocking with a light-saber.) GASP! Manten didn't kill my father...YOU DID!!

Youko: (In a black version of his tunic.) No, Shippou...I am your father.

Shippo: (Tragic.) NOOOOOO! (Perks up.) Daddy, can we go get an ice cream cone?

Youko: Sure! (Two of them walk off, presumably to the ice cream store.)

Spell/Crystal: o.O

T-W-I-S-T-E-D

Crystal gazed pitifully at the angry Yusuke and Inu-Yasha. "It's not my fault, I just like alternate pairings!" They did not look appeased. made me do it!"

"She's also writing an Inu-Yasha/Sango fic," Twilight remarked wickedly, in contrast smiling in such a way that one would think she was admiring a beautiful scenery.

"Sango?!?" Inu-Yasha repeated incredulously. "She's spoken for by the monk."

"Oh there's nothing wrong Miroku/Sango," Crystal said earnestly. "I just like alternate pairings! And I haven't started with it yet!"

"Sesshomaru is almost upon us," Twilight said in a monotone voice. "Do you not see? The animals are leaving, the birds have stopped their songs, an unearthly chill has come across the forest."

"Twilight. that sounded SOOO lame," Crystal said. "Except the first part. That was okay."

"It's true though," Twilight said. Her round face was serious.

"I know. We cannot let our guard down for a moment," Crystal monotoned.

"Now you sound lame," Twilight quipped in an almost identical monotone, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I know."

"Dammit, I almost forgot!" Inu-Yasha cursed. "I better go find where he is." Suddenly the ground trembled. Crystal and Yusuke stumbled. Inu-Yasha almost did, but managed to keep his dignity, Kurama grabbed a nearby branch and held on, Twilight fell back down, and Hiei barely managed to stay in his tree.

"That won't be necessary, my dear little brother," a mocking, arrogant voice said. Sitting on the head of an enormous blue demon, was Sesshomaru, accompanied by Jaken and Rin. (A/N: I didn't know much about Rin when I first had Sesshy in the story.)

"That child's joy makes me fear for humanity," Twilight in a rather dark and gloomy way, referring to Rin's cheerful face. Almost in a gothic way. Though she is not goth. Far from it. "And the fact that she is not lying face-down in the woods, tragic though it would be, makes me fear for demani...wait, no, that's not it. Er, demonicy...no... Makes me fear for all demonic forces."

Crystal shook her finger at Twilight. "You don't want her to be lying dead in the woods," she told Twilight. "You know that. And don't talk like that, or I'll call you a Hiei wannabe."

"Hey!" Twilight protested. "Quills is a Hiei wannabe, not me!" (A/N: Sorry, Quills!)

"A Hiei wannabe...now that is something I don't hear every day," Yusuke drawled, pulling each word long.

"If you read fanfictions about you Reikai Tantei you wo–"

"Later, Twilight, we have something to deal with," Kurama said sternly. The brunette rolled her eyes but complied.

"I'm getting bored of this," Inu-Yasha growled, pulling out the Tetsusaiga in a white flash of steel. He stood ready, his blade held in front of him. He smiled, a cocky expression often seen on his face. "I'm ready when you are, 'brother.'"

"Is this the Sesshomaru you were talking about earlier?" Hiei inquired frostily of the hanyou.

"'Fraid so," Twilight answered for him. "See? You can tell by his makeup, his coldness, and his fluff."

At this, Rin giggled.

"I'll fight him," Hiei said. Inu-Yasha face-faulted, and Sesshomaru glanced in a bored way at the fire youkai, though his eyes held a speck of curiosity.

"I'LL fight him," Inu-Yasha insisted.

"My, my, don't we all just love fighting the big scary demon?" Twilight said sarcastically to Crystal, who snickered.

Inu-Yasha glared at them both. "I don't love fighting him! That idiot doesn't know what he would be going up against!"

"Am I going to be required to sit through a lengthy debate about who will fight me?" Sesshomaru drawled, a bit out of character. "And I see you've found yourself a new band of ningens. Did you tire of the old ones?"

"You–" Inu-Yasha started to say angrily, but was interrupted by Kurama.

"To what purpose have you come?" Kurama asked warily, though as reserved and polite as ever.

"I've come to kill Inu-Yasha, and take my rightful inheritance, the Tetsusaiga. I'd also like payment for the loss of my arm. Why, hadn't you guessed after the first couple of times?" Sesshomaru drawled, scorn and sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I don't care why he's come, but he's going to regret it!" Inu-Yasha growled. He raised his sword and charged. Sesshomaru jumped off fluidly and landed. Inu-Yasha struck at him with the Tetsusaiga; Sesshomaru drew his sword in one graceful movement and easily blocked. Inu-Yasha pressed down on his half-brother's sword, gritting his teeth. But Sesshomaru slipped away easily to Inu-Yasha's back and almost cut Inu-Yasha in half. The hanyou dodged and in turn almost stuck Sesshomaru through.

"You go, doggy boy!" Crystal cheered from the sidelines, pumping her hand in the air.

"Which doggy boy?" Twilight inquired.

"Well, Inu-Yasha of course," Crystal said in a no-nonsense manner. "Why would I root for Sesshomaru? He would be perfectly happy to kill me. Though he is a bishie."

"They're both doggy boys, silly. Inu-Yasha's a doggy, and so is Sesshomaru."

"Darn you."

"HAAAA!" Inu-Yasha roared as he charged Sesshomaru, the Tetsusaiga ready. Sesshomaru again slipped away, and Inu-Yasha followed. The two blurred in fast sword combat. Both Twilight and Crystal were a bit surprised when it stopped, and even more to see a long gash on Inu-Yasha's arm, dripping blood.

"Inu-Yasha!" Crystal and Twilight gasped, more or less simultaneously. The boy/demon looked back at them derisively.

"I've had worse," he said defiantly. He raised his sword, and again charged Sesshomaru.

This pattern repeated itself, Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha both carrying wounds. Or so one would expect, as Inu-Yasha had made many excellent strokes at him. Inu-Yasha's wounds were more obvious; the swipe on his arm from before, a small cut on his face, dangerously near his eyes, several places on his legs, and a puncture in his side.

"Inu-Yasha, get back here!" Crystal called, appalled. She had, of course, seen many injuries on him when she was watching the anime or reading the manga, but seeing it on TV and in person is quite a different thing. "You're going to kill yourself!"

"Listen to her, Inu-Yasha!" Twilight screamed over a particularly loud clash of swords. "Don't be more of an idiot than you usually are!" Inu-Yasha finally glanced back in response to this twisted sort of encouragement.

"No one else here knows how to fight him!" he defended himself verbally against the two girls, and physically against Sesshomaru's sword.

"It'll be all right, you idiot!" Twilight yelled, annoyed. "You didn't know how to fight him the first time you did, when you claimed the Tetsusaiga, but you beat him, didn't you?"

"This is different!" Inu-Yasha yelled back, jumping away from Sesshomaru, trying to cope with the distractions of carrying on a discussion and fighting a difficult battle at the same time.

Inu-Yasha didn't get a chance to say anymore, because Sesshomaru launched an attack that made him fly back quite a bit. Crystal, on a sudden impulse, dashed out and latched herself onto his arm, and tried to pull him back.

"Baka wench," Inu-Yasha snarled, trying to pull away from Crystal's vise-like grip, "let go of me. I need to fight him!"

"You can't!" Crystal said sternly, and sharply. A gash on Inu-Yasha's arm bled slowly; the blood trickled down his arm and dripped onto her hand. Crystal grimaced in suppressed horror, but kept a grip.

"Let GO!" Inu-Yasha yelled, pulling away again. Twilight darted out and grabbed his other arm. They kept him there as a black flash leapt out, drawing a katana from its sheath with deadly speed.

"The _bastard_!" Inu-Yasha snarled after Hiei, insulted that anyone would try to fight his battle.

Sesshomaru stared challengingly at Hiei, who stared back, just as expressionless. A moment went by while they glared at each other; almost as if they were reading each other's advantages, and their weaknesses.

"I do believe they're having a staring contest," Twilight remarked, ever having a sarcastic or funny (sometimes both) comment to make about everything. She released Inu-Yasha's arm. "Who'll blink first, I wonder."

"I'd say...Sesshomaru," Crystal said, with a calculating look in her eyes. "Sesshomaru certainly glares a lot, but I think Hiei blinks less often than most." She also let go of Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha, being the obnoxiously stubborn boy that he is (and don't you all love him for it), started to barge forward. This time, Twilight, Crystal, Kurama, and Yusuke all stepped forward and grabbed him. Ignoring his protests, they pulled him back, away from the two utterly still figures.

Sesshomaru made the first move. He slowly and deliberately relaxed his sword into a less watchful position. "So you wish to fight me," he said quietly, in a toneless voice as usual, but somehow managed to convey a sense of hauteur and disdain. "I have not seen so much foolishness in any other except Inu-Yasha."

"How dare–" Inu-Yasha started, again moving forward, but Twilight and Crystal latched onto his arms. He glared at them murderously, then sat down on the ground. "Let go of me," he said to them, clearly vexed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, and I was so looking forward to using tranquilizers on you," Twilight said sarcastically.

"What's with the loss of hyperness?" Inu-Yasha asked, folding his arms and glaring in a much seen position.

"I'm not entirely useless, you know," Twilight said, quite sharply. "As much as I may seem it. I do put on the hyperness as an act, if you hadn't noticed. Why, you might ask? Because it makes people laugh, and I like to make people laugh. Also, it's more fun than being serious. Anyway, I know when to be insane and when to be serious."

"Whatever," Inu-Yasha replied. Actually, it had been quite odd to see the girl go suddenly from a hyper, insane idiot to a brisk, sharp, sarcastic teen. Actually acting her age. The age she seemed to be, anyway.

"Good," Crystal said, rummaging through a few of their packs and coming up with a large roll of bandages. "Hold still, Inu-Yasha, I need to wrap your wounds!" She rushed over to Inu-Yasha and began attempting to haphazardly slap on bandages. Inu-Yasha lifted his arm above the short girl's reach.

"I don't need healing. I'm part demon, remember?" he said scornfully.

"Yes, but I don't want to see your nasty blood dripping all over!" Crystal replied, disgustingly cheerful. Rather morbid, if one thinks about it. "Blood is so disgusting, and it makes one nauseas! It is most unpleasant."

"Indeed," remarked Twilight in a bemused tone.

"Wait!" Kurama said suddenly. "Twilight, you're walking on your feet."

"Nooo, I'm walking on my head. Of course I'm walking on my feet, where else...I catch your drift."

"Twilight, sit down and show me your feet," Kurama instructed. Twilight promptly obliged him, forgetting all about her original planned assistance with Crystal's assassina – coughcough – bandaging of Inu-Yasha.

"Odd..." Kurama said, frowning a bit as he examined Twilight's small feet. "Your feet aren't nearly as bad as they should be."

"Maybe it's because I'm from another world and this is only a two-dimensional world for me," Twilight remarked in a sepulchral tone.

Meanwhile, during this interesting conversation about medical help, Hiei and Sesshomaru had begun flinging insults at each other – of course, monotone insults. Things like, "you are inferior," "you are a fool to wish to fight me," "you don't know what you're up against," and other things. That being just the essence, of course.

Then, by some unspoken agreement, both drew their swords (well, Hiei did, Sesshomaru already had his out), and leapt forward to engage in combat. Their swords were almost impossible to see, at the speed they moved.

_He's faster than I thought_, Hiei thought grimly and coolly, twisting around, cat-like, to avoid a thrust. Though at this speed he still went fast enough that he left an after-image, this was slow for him. The demon intensified his glare at his opponent, and sped up.

Sesshomaru backed up quickly, eyes slightening only widely to show his surprise. Sesshomaru was very fast, very fast indeed, but Hiei's speed was beyond imagining. (A direct quote from Hiei! Heehee!) He increased his own speed, and dashed around after Hiei's after-image, attempting to slash the demon down, to at least wound him enough that he slowed.

"Nnnnh!" Sesshomaru grunted in pain, surprised. His arm was cut, very deeply. If he had not been a powerful demon, he might have died. He would have at least lost his arm. The demon cleared his mind briefly, and concentrated briefly. His eyes unconsciously followed Hiei's after-image, which continued to dart around like a small bird. Suddenly he leapt a good ten feet in front of it; Hiei barely moved out of the way.

Sesshomaru did not manage to slice Hiei in half, as his plan had been. He did, however, manage to register the lack of any surprise on Hiei's face. There was not shock, the half-fear Inu-Yasha showed when Sesshomaru almost got him, but instead glaring, planning. _Knowing._

The demon continued his attack, his sword clashing against Hiei's slightly slimmer one. Hiei had the advantage, his speed, but even Bui, without the speed even of Sesshomaru, had almost defeated him. Sesshomaru somewhat eclipsed Bui; Hiei considered Sesshomaru a worthy opponent.

Hiei continued his almost dance-like pattern of attacking around Sesshomaru. He sliced, he thrust, he slit. Sesshomaru managed to occasionally block, for the most part unsuccessfully.

-The Lazybums...I mean, the Other People-

"I suppose that's the only explanation," Kurama said, a thoughtful look on his face. "Do your feet hurt in any way?"

"Well, yes, now that I think of it," Twilight said, her face just as thoughtful. "I wasn't paying attention when I grabbed Inu. By the way, sorry Inu-Yasha."

"Hmph," was his only reply. The demon tried to ignore Crystal, who was puttering around him, trying to get him to hold still so she could bandage him.

Twilight rolled her eyes, then turned her attention back to Kurama. "Anyway, my feet ache a bit; they're sore. Well, now that I'm thinking about them, they're starting to hurt worse." She winced, then lightly said, "You'll probably have to do some healing on them, I guess. I think they're still bloody." Indeed, her feet were bloody, and at some spots they were still bleeding sluggishly.

"I give up!" Crystal cried out, jumping after Inu-Yasha's arm. The hanyou was holding his bloody arm out of her small reach, with a semi-amused look on his face. "This outfit is useless! It's okay for walking, and it looks nice, but it is useless! And we'll probably need more mobile outfits!" She scowled at Inu-Yasha. "Twilight!" she said sharply.

"Yes, ma'am?" Twilight answered, sarcastically.

"Look through those packs! We didn't look through them properly! I need a different outfit!"

"She can't walk, Crystal," Kurama reminded her. "I'll do it."

"I don't want you to do it! You're a guy!"

Twilight snickered. "It's okay, Kurama, just get me the bags."

"This so stupid!" Yusuke, who had been unusually silent, broke out suddenly. He had been watching, an annoyed look growing on his face. "Why should Hiei get all the fun?!"

"You call fighting Sesshomaru fun?" Inu-Yasha said scornfully. "Listen, Yusuke, Sesshomaru could beat the crap outta you."

Yusuke snorted. "Yeah right!" he said, a challenging look in his eyes. The two started bickering, both ignoring Crystal, who had sat down between them and was holding her head in her hands, though they had to look over her head.

"Hey look!" Twilight said, pulling out what looked like a large white towel. She shook it out, and it proved to be a white shirt similar to Kaede's. "She gave us miko outfits!"

"Miko outfits?!?" Crystal exclaimed, suddenly perking up. "That's awesome!"

"It's a bit big," Twilight commented, holding it up to herself, "but it will do. It might be a bit bad if people think we're priestesses though."

"I don't care!" Crystal said happily, jumping up and starting towards Twilight and a clump of bushes behind her. "I'm gonna get into mine right now!"

"Crystal no baka, there's a battle going on. Hadn't you noticed?" Twilight said dismissively.

Crystal stopped dead in her tracks, blushing and her hand behind her head. "Oh yeah...right."

"I swear, Crystal, sometimes you are so clueless," Twilight said, sweat dropping. Crystal stuck her tongue out at her.

"Your feet look disgusting!" she told her, smirking. The brunette addressed looked down at her feet, and grimaced as a wave of nausea went through her. Her feet might not hurt, but they still looked disgusting. It was very disturbing for someone to see their own foot so mangled.

-The Incredibly Interesting Fight-

Sesshomaru was beginning to get angry; he could not hit the fire youkai that darted around him, and he could not help getting hit. He had not transformed into his true form because he had not thought it worth it. He had thought that Hiei would be easy to beat. He was wrong, as he knew, and he was angry with the short demon and with himself.

Suddenly Sesshomaru turned, and leapt onto the head of the demon that had brought him there. The large demon began lumbering off surprisingly quickly, Sesshomaru glaring at them, Jaken angsting over Sesshomaru's cuts, and Rin waving.

Hiei slowed down almost instantly. He watched the demon go coldly, and turned back to the group. "I told you I could defeat him," Hiei remarked coldly to Inu-Yasha, who turned his head and "hmph"ed. In a less expressionless tone it would have been an "I told you so."

"Why did he leave," Kurama said thoughtfully. It wasn't possible to tell whether it was more of a statement or a question.

"Feh. He always does that," Inu-Yasha said.

R-E-A-L-I-T-I-E-S

Spell: I had inspiration! I updated! Yay! (Balloons and streamers fall from the ceiling.)

Crystal: THE SESSHOMARU-GUMI IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAIN! XD

Spell: Errr...right. Anyway, the next chapter is really a filler chapter, but funny. Or at least, Crystal and I think it is. Isn't that right?

Crystal: (Investigating a tied-up Sesshomaru's fluff.)

Spell: Um. Anyway, the tone of the story has somewhat darkened, I'm afraid. It's not as cheerful and insane as it was. That's because...(drumroll) SCHOOL STARTED! So I'm tired and cranky and more sarcastic and whatnot. And that, of course, comes out in my writing. Don't expect updates as often. I have homework. And of course, Crystal, ever the procrastinator, goes and does all her homework at eight o'clock, and bothers me to write. I tell her to write, and she says she has homework! Bleh.

Crystal: Hmph.


	6. In Which Questions Are Made About Yusuke...

Spell: Another chapter. Aren't you happy? XD

Crystal: (Beams.)

Spell: -- Anyway, this chapter was thought of when Crystal and I went to the beach. We were kinda hyper, and jumping around (it was night time) and thinking of unlikely, sick pairings. Example: Myouga/Sesshomaru. Anyway, we were just kinda thinking up this chapter, and it was really fun. Heh heh. Since I was an idiot and forgot to answer reviews last chapter, I shall right now.

Kurama's Girl Angel: I wasn't really planning on putting people in the story...the staff kinda forbade it...heh heh. n.n; Anyway, I AM planning on putting Miroku and Sango in the story...that will have to do.

Spell: The review looks so...alone... Why won't you review, people? WHY WON'T YOU REVIEW?!?

Crystal: (Tries to do a headstand.)

T-W-I-S-T-E-D

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go," Twilight said in a singsong voice, trudging along after Inu-Yasha, Yusuke, Kurama, and Yusuke, who were all used to this kind of thing. Crystal was a few steps behind, having stopped to adjust a strap on her pack.

The kind of "thing" the boys were used to was trudging up and down hills, which they had all been doing for about fifteen minutes now. Twilight was limping a bit, but otherwise she seemed fine. Clothes were wrapped around her feet to cushion them.

"Twilight, would you shut up with that?" Yusuke groaned. "You've been doing it since we started out."

"You just don't appreciate the inner complexity of my soul," Twilight said with a dignified sniff. She and Crystal were now clad in the miko outfits that Kaede had supplied.

"Wait up," Crystal called, running up. She tucked a blonde lock of hair behind her ears.

"What does your soul have to do with anything?" Inu-Yasha asked skeptically.

"I rest my case," Twilight declared grandly, and shut up.

"Oh no, it's the end of the world. Twilight's actually being quiet," Crystal teased, grinning wickedly at the brunette. Twilight rolled her eyes.

And so they passed the time, Twilight and Crystal joking and discussing animes (which kind of creeped the others out, as the two girls were talking in great details about things that had happened in their life and what would happen), Yusuke and Inu-Yasha being the smart alecs that they are, Kurama being polite, and Hiei no where to be seen.

"Aaaaaaaah, this is nice," Twilight sighed, stretching luxuriously and dipping her toes daintily in a small creek when they stopped for lunch. Crystal, dipping her feet as well, hastily pulled them out with a disgusted expression. "I'm not cooking this time."

"Why would we want you to? Your cooking sucks."

"Hey!" Twilight said, offended. "I can probably cook a lot better than you! I've taken classes, and my mom is an expert at Thai cooking! A friend told me that my mom makes the best rice there is!"

"What does your mom's cooking have to do with your cooking?" Yusuke asked, raising his eyebrows.

"My point is that I've probably inherited my mother's cooking prowess," Twilight said with a haughty air. "And you liked the ramen I made well enough."

"The meal you cooked yesterday wasn't all that great," Inu-Yasha commented, taking Yusuke's side.

"That was because it cooked too long, and I had no chance to stop boiling it, and none of you nincompoop numbskulls did anything!"

"Whatever," Crystal said matter-of-factly. "Anyway, I'm tired of sleeping outside."

"You only did it one night, baka."

Crystal chose to dutifully ignore Twilight's unkind remark. "I want to go to an inn tonight."

"An inn!!" Twilight said excitedly.

"We can all sleep on cool tatami mats!!" Crystal exclaimed blissfully, her eyes big and starry. Everyone else, except Twilight, was watching her skeptically.

"Tatami mats!!" Twilight said excitedly (again.)

"And drink tea and say, 'It's irrational, it's impossible, it's against my religion,' while doing the cool hand motions Miroku does!" Crystal declared, looking heavenward with a purposeful look, making the cool hand motions Miroku had done in one episode.

"Cool hand motions!!" Twilight said excitedly (again again.)

"And we could eat dumplings!" Crystal shouted, obviously running out of things to say.

"Dumplings!" Twilight said excitedly.

"And....food...?" Crystal said uncertainly.

"Fo–" Twilight began to say (excitedly, of course), but Yusuke, the polite young man he is, butted in.

"Shut up, Twilight no baka," he said, and directed his next comment to Crystal. "Fine, we'll go to an inn, just as long as you two shut up for the rest of the day."

"How are we going to get in, baka?" Inu-Yasha asked sarcastically. "We don't have any money, people don't like demons, and I most obviously am not human."

"I believe I might be of some assistance," said a voice.

"Who said that?!?" Twilight demanded of the air dramatically, looking around broadly, whipping long, by now very messy, brown hair.

"Ow," Crystal said as several rather unpleasant locks flew into her face. Her comment went unnoticed.

"Twilight, would you quit that?!?" Yusuke shouted, more vocal than Crystal had been as hair flew into his face. "Your hair is disgusting!!!"

"Oh, well that makes me feel nice," Twilight retorted, disgruntled.

The person who had spoken earlier chuckled, and walked out of the shadowy trees. Blue and purple robes swished. A golden staff moved.

"It's Miroku!!" Twilight said, sounding terrified, and blinking paradoxically.

"Hello," said a pleasant alto voice. A woman in a pink, white, and green yukata with black hair with brown tints stepped forward after him.

"I'm assuming because Inu-Yasha is traveling with you all freely that you're allies," Miroku said.

"Yeah, they're with us, useless as they are," Inu-Yasha snorted. "They haven't been much help at all."

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked, a slight tone of concern in her voice. Kirara, sitting on the ground next to her feet, leaned against her and made a small noise.

"Wait uuuuuup!!" came an urgent, young voice from the trees. The leaves of bushes rustled as none other than Shippou came bounding through the forest. He stopped and bent over, panting.

"KAWAII!!" Crystal and Twilight yelled in unison. Then Twilight ruined the moment by pointing at Miroku and saying, "KOWAII!!" (Kowaii means scary, if you didn't know. It's so confusing, it sounding so similar to kawaii.)

"Scary?" Miroku asked. "Oh dear, I seem to already have a bad reputation." Sango smiled, amusement in her eyes.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippou asked anxiously, blinking his large eyes worriedly.

"'The time has come,' the Walrus said," Twilight said suddenly, "'To talk of many things. Of ships – and shoes – and sealing wax. Of cabbages – and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings.'"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, none of whom had ever seen Twilight before looked at her and blinked.

Crystal took advantage of their distraction and grabbed Shippou's tail, pulling him away, and threw a large rock at Miroku's head. It struck home, and the poor monk fell backwards, apparently unconscious.

"Hahaha!!" Crystal crowed, pumping her fist up and down in the air and jumping up in celebration. "No asking of obscene questions to fourteen-year-olds!!"

"Thou fiend!! Thou recreant fiend!!" Twilight said, flabbergasted. "Thou...." – she took a melodramatic breath – "wascawy wabbit!!"

Crystal gasped as if in mortal torment. "How...DARE YOU??"

Twilight smirked, and said,

_"'You are old, Father William,' the young man said,_

_'And your hair has become very white._

_And yet you incessantly stand on your head._

_Do you think, at your age, that is right?'_

_'In my youth,' Father William said to his son, _

_'I feared it might injure the brain._

_But now that I'm quite sure I have none,_

_Why, I do it again and again.'"_

"Twilight, where the heck did that come from?" Inu-Yasha and Yusuke asked in unison, then glanced resentfully at each other.

"I memorized it," Twilight said, smiling.

"That wasn't my question," Yusuke said, sweat dropping. "Since when is that an answer to someone saying, 'How dare you?'"

"You don't think it's a good retort?" Twilight asked, eyes becoming big, sad, and teary.

"Um...no..." Yusuke said hesitantly, not sure what exactly to say to her. He hadn't meant to make her cry...though that was a really stupid thing to cry about...

"Well, DEAL WITH IT!!" Twilight yelled gleefully, whacking him on the head with a book she seemed to have pulled from no where.

"WHAT THE HECK??" Yusuke yelled, trying to shield his head against the prowess of Twilight's pummeling. "Where did you get a book??"

"Um..." Twilight looked around nervously. "I cannot disclose that information," she said finally, in a very monotone and official sounding tone of voice.

"Why did you do that to him?" Sango asked Crystal, staring at Miroku's prone form. (Somehow that doesn't sound right...)

"So he wouldn't ask obscene questions!!" Crystal exclaimed, looking surprised that anyone would need to ask. "I'm 14 years old!! You should know what he asks every girl he sees!! HE'S NASTY!!" She made a face to accentuate her statement. "And disturbingly bishounen," she added.

"Eeeew," Twilight said, switching conversations with the ease of long practice. "You're yucky."

"I meant for being so perverted!!"

"That's no excuse," Twilight said primly, and that was the end of that.

"How hard did you hit him?" Sango asked, kneeling by Miroku. She picked up one of his wrists and started taking his pulse.

"You don't have to do that," Crystal said. "I didn't hit him THAT hard. And it wasn't a very big rock."

"Yup, Crystal's too weak and helpless to throw a rock that's too large at someone, and kill them," Twilight said, grinning wickedly. Crystal contented herself by sticking her tongue out.

"I hate you, Twilight!!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I RABBIT you!!"

"Rabbit?" Inu-Yasha asked skeptically.

"He doesn't look as if he got hit too hard," Kurama said calmly, referring to Miroku.

"Isn't that what we've been saying??" Twilight asked, switching from another conversation yet again.

"Animalia, chordata, mammalia, perissodactyla, equidae, equus...and ASINUS!!" Twilight yelled cheerfully. (Thank you, Omar, for that wonderful quote.)

"WHAT THE HECK?" Yusuke yelled.

Twilight glared at him. "Ostrolo pithicus," she accused.

"Why are you calling me names I don't know the meaning of???"

"Why, that's the whole fun part!! It's more fun to insult someone when they don't know what you're insulting them of!!"

"An ostrolo pithicus is an early form of man-ape," Kurama explained. "A primitive form of humankind. We studied evolution a bit in biology."

"Oh. Oka–hey!!"

"ANIMALIA CHORDATA MAMMALIA PERISSODACTYLA EQUIDAE EQUUS ASINUS!!" Twilight yelled at Yusuke.

"What?!?"

"DONKEY!!"

"HENTAI!!" Sango yelled suddenly, and a loud _crack_ accompanied her statement. A handmark showed brightly on Miroku's face. He looked around piteously.

"Stupid Miroku," Twilight exclaimed in a little girl voice. She hopped over to him and plopped down. Meaning, she sat down. On him. On his stomach, actually. He made a loud puffing sound.

Well, eventually all things were organized, and they started along their merry way again. Crystal avoided getting any where near Miroku, and ended up walking behind Yusuke, which, of course, ended in a loud argument. Miroku "sought solace and companionship" with Sango, who watched him warily. Twilight tried to see if Inu-Yasha liked being scratched behind the ears, Kurama chuckled quietly at them all, and then they all got mad at Kurama. And stuff. Yeah.

Of course, the merriment couldn't last. (The merriment meaning, of course, Twilight trying to dig through Kurama's hair and find his rose and steal it.) It was evening, Yusuke and Crystal were argued out, Inu-Yasha had tired of shielding his ears, and Sango was now just annoyed at Miroku. Twilight, annoyingly, after sitting down for what seemed like two seconds, was disgustingly peppy again.

Then Hiei showed up, finally, and started making fun of them. This wasn't rather tactless, as everyone was rather short on temper, except Twilight, who had started singing about three-toed tree toads.

So, it was around the time of Twilight's namesake. For those readers who are either a) stupid, or b) not quick on the uptake, that means it was twilight. So, following Crystal's suggestion, they went to find an inn. Unfortunately, our characters are going to realize it might not be as easy as they thought.

"Who are you?" the innkeeper asked suspiciously and blocking his doorway, eyeing Kurama and Yusuke in their school uniforms, Hiei in his little cloak thing, and Inu-Yasha with his white hair and dog ears. He looked less suspiciously at Miroku, Sango, Twilight, and Crystal, their being in religious outfits except Sango, who still was dressed in normal clothes for that era.

"We–" Inu-Yasha began to say rudely, but Twilight, in a surprising fit of intelligence, elbowed him out of the way and began to speak.

"We...are...as you can tell, we are mikos," Twilight said with an polite smile that would have normally revealed that she didn't really have any idea what she was talking about. But the innkeeper was fortunately a very unperceptive man, and she kept on going uninterrupted. "We're...traveling, as we don't have our own shrine to protect, and...we...are traveling to a shrine!"

"Well," the innkeeper said with a sudden brightening of the face, "we don't have a miko for our shrine, so you could stay here!"

"No!!" Twilight said, with more force than she had intended. She swallowed, then said, "I mean...we...are really in training...and...we...are going to various shrines to learn from various mikos...soo...we can be the best we can be for whatever village we settle in. We are....looking for the nearest miko..."

"Well, you were going west," the innkeeper said, with a superior look, as if he was talking to someone much younger than him. Which Twilight really was, especially judging from the streaks of silver in the aging man's black hair. "The nearest miko and her shrine are east. Her name is Lady Kaede–"

"We were already there," Crystal butted in, giving a bright, superficial smile. "She's very wise, and we learned much." Seeing the innkeeper open his mouth with a wily look, she added quickly, "But not enough to be considered fully trained mikos."

"Well..." The innkeeper appeared to consider. "Who are they?" He pointed at Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Inu-Yasha.

Twilight clasped her hands nervously. "They...are....our...guards!!" she said, with a small sweat drop of nervousness.

"Well..." Again the innkeeper thought. "What about the one with ears? He's no guard for ladies, I'd say."

"He...is...our pe–" Crystal began to say, ignoring Inu-Yasha's bleak glare at her.

"He's our captive," Twilight said quickly, assuming a very obviously fake superior tone. "He...is part of a robber clan, and was sent by his clan to rob us. Um...Yusuke here," she pointed at him, "with his amazing...Rei Gun..."

"Rei Gun?" The innkeeper asked, confused.

"I mean...his...Rei...Bow and Arrows," Twilight said. "He...overpowered little Inu-Yasha here."

"His name's Inu-Yasha?"

Twilight grabbed Inu-Yasha's ear and pulled it down to her level. "Does he know who you are?" she hissed into his ear.

"No, there's some rivalry between this village and Kaede's, they wouldn't have told them, and I never traveled with Kagome down this way."

"Yes," Twilight answered the innkeeper.

"Hm...I remember hearing that name somewhere..."

"No you don't!!" Twilight said, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips. "I mean...you might have, he's considered...a mighty warrior!"

"Fine then, but how can the other boy with the strange hairstyle use spiritual energy if he's not a priest? At least, he doesn't dress like one. And what about the little boy with the tail?"

"Yusuke...is learning from Miroku here," Twilight said, smiling. "And our little Shippou...he's from the same band of robbers as Inu-Yasha! Yeah...and...he was originally the one to attack us, as ceremony! And then Inu-Yasha...his...um...brother! Yeah, brother...came to rescue him."

"Please, we would appreciate it if you let us stay in your inn," Sango said kindly.

"Miroku will put up his little scroll papers to pay...I...sense something bad here!" Crystal declared. "Don't you, Miroku? Twilight?"

"Yes," Miroku said calmly. "I'll need at least five hours to do it." He smiled at the innkeeper.

"Well then," the innkeeper said cheerfully, "come in, come in. You can call me Hiroshi-san."

"Arigatou, Hiroshi-san!!" Twilight said cheerfully.

"Hiroshi? Do we have guests?" a pleasant female voice floated through the doorway.

"Yes, Hiroko-chan," the recently named Hiroshi called back through the door, a gentle smile on his face. He turned, a pleasant smile still on his face. "My wife."

Twilight smiled at him, honestly without any nervousness or acting. He had a major disposition change when speaking about his wife.

"Come along," Hiroshi said, ushering them in. He led them to a pleasant room, where a few people, presumably lodgers, were kneeling and drinking tea, or eating.

A woman, about the same age as Hiroshi, smiled at them. "Don't worry about my husband's stern exterior. He's only like that until he finds out what you might be a threat." She smiled at Hiroshi. "Sit down, sit down. Have something to eat."

"Arigatou," Twilight, Crystal, Sango, Yusuke, Kurama, Miroku, and Shippou all said. Not completely in unison though, but they all managed to say it. Except Hiei. He just moved over to a window and sat down, staring out.

Twilight instantaneously helped herself to a portion of white rice. Not large, but very quickly. She also ladled some vegetables and such onto her plate. "I'm used to Oriental food. My mom's Thai, and she usually makes rice for dinner."

"So am I," Yusuke said in a "duh" kind of voice. "I bet you would never have guessed it, me living in Japan my whole life."

Twilight ignored him dutifully, and took a bite of the rice, covered with some sauce. She chewed for a moment, then leapt for a water pitcher, which she promptly tried to pour down her throat. Everyone watched with interest, most with an amused smile.

"Hey, Yusuke, are you and Jin really related?" Crystal asked complacently, completely ignoring her friend, who was half-drenched by now. It took a moment for Yusuke to notice he was being spoken to, as he was watching Twilight with one of those, "I-wish-I-had-a-camera-for-this" expressions on his face.

"Uhhhh...I'm not really sure..."

"Of course they are," Twilight chirped happily, dumping the rest of the water on Yusuke with a pleased squeal. Not surprisingly, she ignored his cry of outrage. "I mean, they both have big anime eyes, and they both have noses, and mouths, and skin, and they constantly have no shirt on–"

"Are you implying something?!?" Yusuke yelled.

"Of course not!! And they both seem to be semi-muscular, and about the same height, and they're both really powerful, and they both fought in the Dark Tournament, and–"

"Twilight," Crystal broke in, "you don't need to give EVERY SINGLE FRIGGIN REASON!!"

"And they're both guys."

Crystal suddenly glanced at Yusuke, a wicked, terribly mean smile on her face. "So far as we know."

"WHAT THE FU–"

"Are you hiding something, Yusuke?" Twilight asked, leaning forward with a truly evil smile on her face.

"What the heck are you saying?? As you mentioned, I've had my shirt off many times!! You should be able to tell!!"

"That's what plastic surgery is for!!" Twilight sang.

Yusuke glanced at Inu-Yasha, who was laughing at him. "What are you laughing at??"

"You."

The two boys promptly engaged in a battle of the wits. Unfortunately, they didn't have much of those. Twilight and Crystal smiled their evil smiles at each other, and high-fived. And missed.

R-E-A-L-I-T-I-E-S

Spell: I was going to make it longer, and have a funny little thing, but since I haven't updated in forever, I decided to go ahead and just put this up. I'll update the other thing later.

Crystal: (Pouts.) The scene was really funny!!!

Spell: Anyway, I was thinking, and I realized how much this fic sucks!!

Crystal: There she goes again.

Spell: Well, to satisfy Crystal, my first chapter really sucks. No wonder nobody's reading on!! Grr.

REVIEW REVIEW IF YOU LIKE MY STORY AT ALL REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Or die.


	7. In Which We Have Something Like a Pillow...

Spell: Another chapter!! n.n

Crystal: n.n

Reviews:

ShadowSessMarlfox : Well, I really did mean it when I said I'd rather not add people into the story, as has forbidden it. n.n No offense meant, of course. I'm really happy you liked it so much, it really helps boost my confidence!! I do hope the insert of (censored) cursing meant a good thing. Deadlines would be kinda cool, but I would be too afraid no one would comply.

kit girl with an attitude: I have updated!! Yay!! Thankee for thy courteous and encouraging remarks!!

KuramasKitsuneGirl: Yay!! You reviewed again. 'Twas starting to wonder where you'd gone. Thought maybe you'd lost interest in the fic...(Sniff.) Don't worry, I won't kill you!! ...Not yet, anyway. BWAHAHAHAHA.

vicky: Yes, Yusuke is a bishie...though he would look better if he didn't gel his hair. I don't often talk about him in a fangirl type manner because people would think I was weirder than I am. I'm not a particularly obsessed fangirl of anyone, though for some reason I got all excited when watching an episode because Hiei blinked. XD

Crystal: Spell, you're really pathetic.

Spell: (Obnoxious grin.) And don't I know it!!

Crystal: o.O;

Spell: TO THE CHAPTER!! (Insert overture to William Tell.)

Crystal: No one knows what you're talking about.

Spell: THE RACEHORSE MUSIC!!

T-W-I-S-T-E-D

"It's not nice to fight!!" Twilight sang happily, dumping the remaining food on her plate on Inu-Yasha and Yusuke, who were almost about to drop the insults and get to using their fists.

"Hey!!"

Yusuke promptly started snickering at Inu-Yasha. The hanyou, with his thick, looong hair had much more trouble getting the rice and vegetables out of his hair, while as Yusuke, with his smooth, gelled hair could practically just run his hand over his head and brush all of the stuff off.

Eventually, they all managed to plow through dinner, with several almost explosions from the argumentable Yusuke and Inu-Yasha, several quickly thought out excuses from Inu-Yasha, much snickering on Twilight's part, outright laughter on Crystal's, a little amusement partially concealed from Sango, and calm resignation from Miroku. Hiei just kinda sat there, making Hiei-typical remarks.

So they were all led upstairs by the kindly Hiroshi at around 8, who, amazingly, had been very lenient about their disruption of the dinner. He also ignored the loud squelching sound from Yusuke as he and the others walked after him – he had stepped in a bowl of curry.

"The ladies can stay here," he said, gesturing to one door, "and you gentlemen can stay in this room," he finished, gesturing to the room across the hall.

"Arigatou!!" sang Twilight. Not just a sing-song voice; she truly sang the word. Then she hopped inside the room, humming to herself. Crystal shrugged at Hiroshi, looking disapproving at Twilight, then grinned widely and imitated her. Sango followed sedately into the room, carrying Kirara.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!" Twilight and Crystal yelled in unison, jumping up and down. Twilight turned a cartwheel to celebrate. Crystal jumped as high in the air as she could go.

"Ummm..." Sango trailed off, a little uncertain.

"We HAVE to have a...tatami mat fight?" Twilight's voice trailed off as she realized there were tatami mats, not the Western bed she was accustomed to. "Ah, heck."

She and Crystal began bashing each other with the pillows, laughing gleefully and insulting each other loudly.

"SURRENDER, THOU RECREANT...blondie?"

"TAKE THAT, FOUL PERSON!!"

"KIIIIYAAA!!"

"HIYA!!"

"Itai!! That hurt!!"

"Really? Daijobu?"

"Hai."

"Okay then."

"HIYA!! BWAHAHAHA!!"

"HEY!! YOU CAN'T ATTACK WHEN A PERSON'S OFFGUARD!! Have you no morals?"

"Of course I do, but I lost them the other day, I put them in my pocket and they disappeared!!"

"Ooh, I hate when that happens."

"I kno–ITAI, ITAI, ITAI!!"

"YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN, BAKA!!"

"No wa–"

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Yusuke yelled, slamming the door open, a scowl on his face. Crystal and Twilight paused, staring at him, their "pillows" upraised and about to hit each other. Then they looked at each other, and grinned.

"ITAI!!"

Inu-Yasha rushed onto the scene of Yusuke getting beaten up by...tatami mats. He was desperately trying to fend the girls off, but they wouldn't stop. Sango, a little bewildered but more amused, was watching them, giggling a bit.

"Ha, baka, getting beaten by a bunch of ningen girls."

"OSUWARI!!" Crystal and Twilight said in unison. Inu-Yasha blinked, practically waiting to fall, then remembered they couldn't use the rosary's power. He smirked.

A pillow took Inu-Yasha by the head, knocking him head first into the floor. Much to his discomfort, Twilight and Crystal started alternatively hitting him and Yusuke. It was not very fun. Not for him, anyway. Muaha.

"What in the world–" Kurama walked out of the room, frowning ever so slightly. Hiei and Miroku followed.

"Hi, Kurama!! Halloo, Hiei!! Yo, perverted monk!!"

Miroku looked around, adding to Twilight's mirth.

"Why aren't you beating up them?!" Yusuke demanded between hits.

"Well, Hiei is too scary," said Crystal in philosophical tone.

"Miroku is too perverted," Twilight added, in the same tone.

"And Kurama's just too darn nice," they both finished off, though only Twilight added the "darn."

"Anyway, outta our room now!!" Twilight said cheerfully.

"Yup!! We've got to discuss all sorts of weird things, and if you don't get out soon, we'll tie you up with iron and steel cables, put razors around your head, surround you with four muscly men, and beyond that will be Barney playing, and we'll sacrifice you to our mystical..um... BANANA GOD!!" Crystal said, clearly having no idea what she was talking about.

"Riiight," said Inu-Yasha.

"Yup," said Twilight, happily picking up on Crystal's theme.

"Okay then, I'm getting out of here before I get...'sacrificed.'"

"Buh-bye now!!"

Crystal and Twilight grinned at each other.

-A little later...-

"Let's play fire!!" Crystal said cheerfully.

"Fire?"

"It's this game, and you pick three guys, and you have to say which one you would drag, which you would carry, and which one you'd throw in the fire!!"

"Coool!!"

"I wanna ask you first!!"

"...Okay."

"Um... let's see. How 'bout... Hiei, Kurama, and Inu-Yasha?"

"That's simple. I'd make Inu carry me, I'd drag Kurama, and I'd throw Hiei in the fire because he's a fire demon and it won't hurt him."

-Unbeknownst to them...outside the door-

Inu-Yasha was still smarting from that pillow fight. Angrily, he went out the door. To his surprise, Yusuke's ear was already planted against the girls' door. Inu-Yasha shrugged and joined him.

-Back inside-

"Your turn!!"

"Okay," said Crystal, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Um...Yusuke, Kuwabara, and...Sesshomaru." At this, outside the room Inu-Yasha gave a small grunt of surprise – Yusuke elbowed him.

"Well, I guess I'd carry Sesshomaru–"

"WHAT?!? WHAAAT?!?" Inu-Yasha yelled. Yusuke gave him a greatly dirty look, but that was all he had time for before the door was yanked open and they both fell forward onto the ground.

"How much of that did you hear??" Twilight demanded.

"All of it!! You would carry Sesshomaru??" Inu-Yasha demanded, determined to get his say in this conversation.

"Sure."

"WHAT THE–"

"Hey, he's hot." Though the earlier comment was from Crystal, this comment was from Twilight. She grinned mischievously, though a slight brush spread across her cheeks. "He may be evil, and sadistic, and cold, but he's nice to watch from afar. Or on television. Do you know how many fangirls he has? I mean, he's more popular than you, Inu!!"

"Hey!!"

"But back to the subject of you eavesdropping on us," Crystal said, her eyebrows slanting downwards and closer to each other. (That means she's scowling.)

"You are terrible children," Twilight said regretfully, shaking her head.

"We're older than you, baka!!"

"Not by much."

"I can't believe your nerve!!" Crystal added, completely missing the last few lines. "You should never eavesdrop, especially on girls!! OSUWARI!!" she added, forgetting it didn't work for anyone other than Kagome.

"It doesn't work, baka," Inu-Yasha said with a smirk.

"OSUWARI!!" she yelled again.

"Do you really think you–ITAI!!"

Twilight had jumped onto his back.

"Now, Yusuke, Inu-Yasha, be nice little boys and apologize." The patronizing, mock-baby tone of Twilight's voice irritated the two quick-tempered boys.

"Damare, baka-yarou!!"

"Yusuke, I'm so insulted," Twilight said, striking a "miserable" pose. She placed her hand above her heart and looked away, her face the picture of agony. "What will I do?? What will I do?!?"

"Apologize to US!"

"No way, man," Crystal said. She stuck her tongue out at them and brushed a lock of hair back. "Now just go to your room and stay away."

Inu-Yasha: "Fine!!"

Crystal: "Fine!!"

Yusuke: "Good!!"

Twilight: "TREE FROGS SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!"

(Sweat drop.)

"Just go away, ne?" Twilight asked, sweat dropping at the closed minds of people who just would not and could not understand her inner complexity. Or she could have been sweat dropping at her own stupidity. I dunno, I'm just the poor author trying to narrate a story that keeps messing itself up.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"NO. WE ARE NOT DOING THAT AGAIN!!" Twilight yelled, glaring threateningly at Yusuke and Crystal.

"Whatever," Inu-Yasha said, disgruntled.

"Just go away before someone in this place thinks some of us people are having an affair," Twilight remarked in an exasperated tone.

"All right, Lord...what the heck?!?" Yusuke broke off in his sentence to stare at Twilight in horror. "I would not...I would not get together with either of you!!"

"Yes, that's all very fine and well," Twilight said dryly, though with a faint blush in her cheeks, "but the truth does not govern the thoughts of the common man. Oh, does the poor man not govern the thoughts of the whole? For does not the spread of information through the grapevine of humanity influence what people view others with? If the rulers of today–"

"Damare, Twilight," Crystal said, sweat dropping. "We do not need a lesson in philosophy."

"Yes, yes. Just trot along, boys, and have fun!!" Twilight said, taking on a rather matronly tone that most assuredly did not fit her.

There was a slight pause as Yusuke, Inu-Yasha, and Crystal gaped at her.

"Right," Inu-Yasha said, got up, and walked away. Yusuke followed suit.

"Maybe we should be nicer," Twilight said in a truly kind voice when the two boys were out of hearing.

Crystal glanced at her in surprise. "What?"

Twilight laughed. "Just kidding. I'm making fun of Mary-Sues. I could see a Mary-Sue writing a story where our situation happens, and they would take the opportunity to have them constantly make fun of the real characters, but behind their backs be truly kind and falling in love secretly. And probably Hiei or Kurama or Inu-Yasha would be secretly falling in love with them."

"...Right." Crystal blinked at her. She yawned hugely. "I'm tired."

R-E-A-L-I-T-E-S

Spell: Heehee, Crystal's tired.

Crystal: ...

Spell: Bleh. I wish more people would review.

Crystal: (Sigh.)

Spell: I changed my mind. I'm thinking about letting people be in the fic.

Reviewers: (Excited whispering amongst each other.)

Spell: They would probably be a person who had fallen in before, or maybe a villain. I dunno.

Reviewers: (Whisperwhispervillainthatwouldbewhisperwhispercoolwhisper.)

Spell: I have to warn you, though, you probably would NOT be a major character, and only appear in one or two chapters. You probably would not stay long enough to be paired with anyone.

Reviewers: (Abruptly stop whispering and glare reproachfully at Spell.)

Spell: (Shrinks.) Um...and...eep...STOP STARING AT ME!!!! (Runs away.)

Reviewers: (Stare at Crystal.)

Crystal: Er... (Thought bubble.) If I back away veeeery slooowly, they won't notice... (Backs away.)

Anyway. This is Spell, but not in script form because I'm afraid of vengeful reviewers. Review, and tell me about this chapter. More I didn't get to was that I probably should darken the mood, if I want it to turn out the way I planned. Besides, it's kinda stupid because one minute it's all angsty and then it's all happiness and fun and funny. Bleh. I suck.

REVIEW OR I SHALL BURN YOU ALIVE, EAT YOUR FLESH AS YOU BURN, AND LAUGH AS YOU WRITHE IN AGONY!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!


End file.
